<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother's Love by iwaoislutty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862187">Brother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty'>iwaoislutty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hajime has a giant cock, Hajime has a thing for Tooru's ass, Hajime is twenty, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I don't know how many chapters will be, Just they fucking every chapter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously only shameless smut, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, There is no plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooru is a slut, Tooru is fifteen, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, and Tooru loves it, another characters will appear occasionally, they're brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime always thought his baby brother would be a "baby" forever... Until he got back home for summer break and witnessed Tooru being fucked roughly by another guy and then Hajime started to have lewd thoughts about his little brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big bro is back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii~~<br/>Well, it's my first work, so go easy on me please lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii~~<br/>Well, it's my first work, so go easy on me please lol</p>
<p>IMPORTANT: in case you didn't read the tags (always read the tags before star read any work!!!!), YES, they're brother's. YES, they fuck. YES, they commit incest. <br/>So, now you're aware, if isn't your cup of tea PLEASE, just don't read, and more important: don't comment bullshit. Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hajime took a cab after getting off the train station. He was tired of being seated, but now it was just a little while until he got home. His parents were still at work, but his young brother, Tooru, would be home by now. He smiled at the thought of his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of college in another city, it had been almost a year since he had seen Tooru and he couldn't imagine how much the boy should have grown during this time but he hoped he was not even bigger than Hajime yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked a lot on the phone. Tooru was always babbling endless about his day and about volleyball, and Hajime was proud of that. After all, he had taught Tooru how to play since he was child. Sometimes, Tooru would send Hajime videos of him practicing and Hajime’s chest would be swollen with pride at how good his little brother was becoming at the sport.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had always been very close to each other and he was missing that kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Tooru was no longer a kid, at the age of fifteen he would probably be furious at being called that way, but for Hajime he would always be his spoiled, annoying and very sweet and loving little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime paid the driver and got out of the car. He opened the door with the spare key and as soon as he entered he could already hear the sounds… Hajime frowned, those sounds reminded him a lot of… someone having sex? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yes… more, gimme more… fuck yeah, so good"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime froze when he heard Tooru's voice groaning loudly. That were sex noises, but Tooru wouldn't be having sex… he was only fifteen…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime walked slowly down the small corridor that led to the living room, afraid of what he would see and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nothing in the world would have prepared Hajime for the scene he witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the couch in the living room was Tooru, naked and legs spread, eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure as he moaned. On top of him and back to Hajime, there was another boy, shirtless and with his pants hanging around his ankle while he fucked Tooru rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime's only suitcase slipped on the floor, but not even that sound covered the noises that the two boys were making. Hajime swallowed, unable to take his eyes off his younger brother. From where he was, he could see the tight, pink hole squeezing the other boy's large cock. The long, thick legs spread wide as the other boy held them against Tooru's chest, almost folding him in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And fuck, the other guy was huge. His back was as broad and muscular as Hajime's own and he was taller than him. He held Tooru's cock and started stroking it at the same pace he was fucking him. Tooru groaned and squirmed. Hajime felt his skin prickle with those noises. He never imagined that one day he would hear that kind of sound coming out of his little brother's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime felt his cock throbbing and he looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the bulge in his pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn't getting hard to see his brother being fucked senseless. His cock was not throbbing because of the lewd noises his little brother was making. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Hajime started palming his own cock over his jeans. He heard his own groan and quickly covered his mouth with the other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Tooru opened his eyes, dazed with pleasure and a second later the brown orbs focused on Hajime, still frozen at the entrance to the room. Tooru's eyes widened a little and, two more strokes on his dick, he was coming on his own belly, moaning so loudly that Hajime was sure the whole neighborhood had heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime almost choked when he saw white stripes spreading over his little brother's chest and belly, a little reaching his face. Tooru had closed his eyes again when he came, but now he was facing Hajime again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy thrust one last time and groaned loudly and relieved too. In the next instant he withdrew from Tooru and started to put on his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Niichan." still sprawled on the couch, Tooru smiled at Hajime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy froze and turned towards Hajime. Hajime saw that despite his size, he was still very young, probably still a teenager. His face showed no surprise or any other emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said there would be no one else." He spoke to Tooru and resumed dressing, ignoring Hajime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" Tooru sat upright and reached for a box of wet wipes and started to clean himself up "There wasn't one else... until now. You arrived earlier, Niichan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime didn't know if what surprised him the most was the scene he had just witnessed, or Tooru's calm. Hajime cleared his throat, trying to find his own voice and ignoring the fact that just moments earlier he was touching himself while watching his little brother being fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… hm… I arrived on time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's mouth formed a surprised "o" and then shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was wrong then. Well, this is Ushiwaka-chan." Tooru pointed with his head to the other boy "Ushiwaka-chan, this is my big brother, Hajime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ushiwaka-chan guy politely bowed at Hajime. Tooru had just cleaned up and was getting dressed. After he finished he took the other boy by the arm and guided him to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime took a deep breath after he heard the door close and barely had time to recover and Tooru almost knocked him to the floor with a hug. Hajime stumbled, but balanced himself and instinctively hugged his brother back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you so much." Tooru said while kissing his brother's face several times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime frowned. That boy almost didn't look like his little brother. The Tooru he remembered was thin and had no defined chest and abs, nor muscular arms. And the little brother he remembered didn't smell like sex or the sweat of another guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime gently pushed him away. The face was still exactly the same as he remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tooru was a little kid, he was so gorgeous that anyone who didn't know him thought he was a girl. And he was still gorgeous, much more than any girl Hajime had ever met. The big brown eyes still looked pure and innocent... even if Tooru still had some of his own cum on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime ignored the strong will of reaching out his hand and got a taste of his brother's cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tooru… what the fuck was that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru frowned with his arms still around Hajime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" the youngest asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You... you were..." Hajime was still stunned about Tooru's indifference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking...?" Tooru finished for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime swallows hard again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His baby brother wasn't a baby anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D-Don't say like that!" Hajime said and felt ridiculous when his face heated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You want me saying 'making sex'? Or 'making love'?" the boy chuckled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime gave a flick on his brother's forehead and he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niichan! Mean!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you an idiot? And if was mom or dad catching you?" Hajime scolded him and the boy looked suddenly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-You'll tell mom and dad?" Hajime rolled his eyes and slapped his brother's forehead, making him pouting dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. But seriously, Tooru..." the older stopped talking when Tooru hugged him tightly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you so much." Tooru repeated, his voice muffled on his big brother's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime felt his heart melt. He almost forgot how he missed that little demon too. He hugged him back again and Tooru stiffened in Hajime's arms, chuckling afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What now?" the older asked, feeling annoyed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hajime-chan, are you... hard?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Hajime's time for stiffened. He thought his cock would already forget the sight of Tooru being fucked. That traitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm not!" he tried to push Tooru back but the other kept holding him and Hajime felt his still hard cock pressing his little brother's groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you're, Niichan..." Tooru laughed mischievously at Hajime's ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pushed him again and Tooru let his brother go. Hajime felt his face (and his whole body) even hotter at Tooru's evil grin. He picked his suitcase on the floor again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I h-have to shower." Hajime said and almost ran to the bathroom while Tooru was still chuckling behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>xxxxxxxxxxxx</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime's week was being hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was ok with the fact Tooru wasn't a kid anymore. But he couldn't stop thinking on his brother's pale toned body, his long and gorgeous legs, and that ass... fuck. So cute and plumpy. And the fact that Tooru walked around the house with a tiny short that barely covered his butt, clinging on Hajime the whole time and following him everywhere wasn't helping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime wasn't even make an effort anymore to not jerk off with his little brother in mind. It was useless, everytime he touched his dick the sight of Tooru being banged roughly didn't get off of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was blaming his college life for his arousal. That damn college was sucking every drop of his soul in the last two years and Hajime barely had time to have a little fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the clock. It was already 2 a.m. and he couldn't sleep yet. He sighed defeatedly and got up to drink some water. When he was walking in the corridor, he saw Tooru's bedroom lights still on and frowned. Maybe that brat was still studying and Hajime entered the bedroom ready to scold him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he froze at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was asleep on his bed with his books scattered around him. He was laying on his belly with just a pair of boxers and his glasses crooked on his face, snoring and drooling on his pillow. It was a cute sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hajime's eyes turned aways from Tooru's cute face to his gorgeous ass. The briefs were so tight on pale skin and he wanted to know if that skin were so soft as it looked. Hajime's hands were aching to touch Tooru's body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru always had a heavy sleep. Even when he was a kid it was hard to wake him up. Hajime swallowed and got closer to the bed, but not before closing the door quietly behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was so fucking beautiful that Hajime wanna punch him for that. He touched his little brother's back with the pad of his fingers. So soft. He ran his hand up to the chestnut hair and brushed away from his face, caressing Tooru's cheek with his knuckles. Then Hajime ran his fingers down Tooru's back again until he reached the waistband of his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Tooru's face while lowering the underwear. The boy didn't even flinch. Hajime sighed amazed with Tooru's bare ass and he didn't waste time to grab that plumpy buttocks on his hands. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime lowered Tooru's briefs to his ankles and spread his legs until he could see that pink wrinkled hole. He swears quietly. Hajime lowered his sweatpants and let it drop to his ankles and started to palmed his cock over the boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so fucking hard and aching that he bit his lip to stop from moaning. After stroking his cock over fabric a little, Hajime lowered his boxers just enough to let his cock out free, standing proudly between his thick thighs. Even that Tooru had a heavy sleep, there was no way Hajime could fuck him without wake him up because Hajime's dick was too big. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't bragging himself. It was just a fact: Hajime's cock was monstrous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime spit on his palm and started stroking his length, biting his lip from not moaning. He sucked the middle finger of his other hand, soaking it with his saliva and started to poke Tooru's hole just smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked at his little brother's face again, seeing that he was still asleep, then Hajime climbed up on bed, staying on his knees between Tooru's thighs. The younger boy was still snoring and Hajime couldn't be more thankful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Hajime resumed poking his little brother's asshole again with his finger. He spit a little more on his hand and began to touch himself again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's little hole twitched as Hajime starting to pushed his finger in. He withdrew and sucking on his digit a bit more and then trying again, finding a little less resistance this time. Hajime pushed his finger slowly in that tight hole, making an effort from not moan too loudly when Tooru's hole seemed to suck his digit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime hand started to stroke himself faster while he began to fuck his finger in and out of Tooru's ass. He looked at his little brother's face again and took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Tooru-chan" Hajime hummed quietly, loving the way his young brother's hole was sucking his digit "You're taking my finger so well, even if you aren't even knowing this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his hand back again and soaked another digit, and then began to try sliping the two fingers. Hajime's eyes fluttered when he saw Tooru's body take his other finger as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The way you were letting that other boy fucked you... I didn't know you're a cockslut, little brother." Hajime's two fingers were now sliping with ease in and out of Tooru's ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would take my cock so well too, Tooru-chan. I bet you would love to have my fat cock splitting you open." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime started to insert a third digit in that hole, seeing it allowing him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your little hole is so greedy, even sleeping you're sucking on my fingers so well, I wish you could wake up and let me fuck you nice and rough, the way a dirty whore like deserves to be fucked." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pushed his fingers back and started to poke just the tip of his cock in Tooru's ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you feeling, Tooru-chan, how big your big brother's cock is?" Hajime began to fuck just his cockhead in Tooru's asshole while stroking the lenght. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would fuck you so rough, little brother, 'till you see fucking heavens. I would fuck you 'till you forget how to live with a cock out of your body." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime hissed when Tooru's hole sucked the head of his cock and began to stroked himself faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Tooru..." He gasped, feeling his orgasm so close "I would make you my cockslave. You would never want another dick in your ass anymore." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked up at his little brother's face, still sleeping like an angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would beg for my cock everyday like the spoiled brat you're. I would make you suck my cock 'till you were gagging and crying, I would shoot my load down your throat and then fuck you from behind like the bitch in heat you're." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came so hard that he painted his little brother's ass and lower back with his cum. Hajime stroked his cock until the last drop of his cum was over Tooru's beautiful ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. He couldn't believe he came so hard just with that and his dick throbbed with the thought of how it would feel being buried deep in that ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked at his little brother's butt covered with his come and wished he had his phone now to take a picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hajime was sure that he would still have a lot of chances to do that.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How you probably had read on tags, will be just shameless smut every chapter from now on, so if you have any kink/position/situation you would like read them fucking, tell me and I'll try to make it hapen ;p<br/>Kudos and comments are apreciate &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pretty Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii~~<br/>I'm so happy with the comments I get last chapter, I wasn't expecting so kind comments *.*<br/>I hope you enjoy this one &lt;3<br/>I divided this ch in two parts, I wasn't planning this, but would be too big and with a lot of information. The other part I'm writing and I'll try update monday or tuesday.</p><p>Annnnnnd, lets pretend Oikawa's coach in middle school isn't that ugly, old guy from manga/anime ok? you'll understand :p lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Two things about Tooru: he was a cockslut and he had a crush on his big brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime always was the perfect brother for him. He taught Tooru to brush his teeth, how to tie the shoelace, ride a bike, and to make a decent food. Always helped him with his homework and the more important thing of all: taught Tooru his first lessons about volleyball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Hajime graduated high school and moved to Tokyo to attend college and play as a pro. Tooru cried so many nights after that, with his pillow muffling his hiccups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hajime wasn't there when Tooru reached his puberty and his body started to feel weird. Tooru didn't know why he felt so attracted to other boys when his friends didn't stop talking about boobs. Or why he always felt so flushed when he saw his teammates get change after practice. And, more embarrassing, why he felt all hot and flushed and his dick got hard when he thought about his big brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had so many questions and doubts, but Hajime was always so busy with his new life to explain those things for him, and Tooru felt lost and abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Tooru was just a little jealous and selfish, afterall his brother was already an adult chasing his dreams. The same dreams Tooru had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course he didn't hate his brother for those things, he just missed Hajime so much, as if Hajime was an important piece from Tooru's body and life, and now that part was away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just one thing Tooru hated about his big brother: the annoying habit Hajime had of treating Tooru like a little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't a kid anymore since he lost his virginity at thirteen with his middle school coach. When his coach taught him all the lewd things that Tooru wanted his big brother teaching him, he knew he was a lost cause. Tooru knew he would never be able to live without a big cock and a good fuck anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Tooru started to lie to his parents about going to sleepover at some friend's house just to sneak in random college parties. Well, no one asked for his documents in places like those anyway, and none guy never complained about to fuck a cute pretty boy beging to be fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Tooru loved to be fucked for two, three guys at the same time. He loved going to those places and get fucked his brains out. He loved to take two cocks at the same time in his little hole while sucking at other with his pretty mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy he was more used to to having sex was Ushijima. He didn't like Ushiwaka, not really, he just liked his big cock. It was really big for his age. He always fucked Tooru so nice and wasn’t selfish, he cared about Tooru’s pleasure too. Never asked for a serious relationship or anything like that, they were at the same page and Tooru felt confortable to call Ushiwaka whenever he was in the mood for sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru was great. Thank you very much, Hajime and fuck you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless of course, he never saw the guys who he was hanging out. He only saw Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime and his stupid beautiful green eyes that always looked at Tooru with nothing less than absolut love. Hajime and his stupid tanned skin always so soft and warm. Hajime and his stupid huge arms that always hugged Tooru so thightly. Hajime and his stupid loving smile and toned body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime and his stupid habit of treat Tooru like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh! Why did he have to be so hot but meanwhile so dense about Tooru's feelings? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tooru knew Hajime would spend an entire month at home after almost an year without a damn single visit, he knew that was time for him to finally ride his big brother's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would never acomplished his goal with Hajime so dumb about his feelings. He had to prove Hajime he wasn't that crying brat anymore (he only cryied with a massive cock fucking his throat). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he called Ushi at his house around the time Hajime would arrive. Oh yeah, Tooru knew exactly the time his brother would be home, he wasn't wrong at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admitted he lost himself a little when he and Ushiwaka started making out. When he heard something beyond the noises that him and the other boy was making, and he saw his big brother stand there looking at them in awe, Tooru was a bit dizzy for all the pleasure but he was sure he saw Hajime groping himself while watching Tooru, and then Tooru come so hard he almost scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was that... "episode" in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru knew he was a deep sleeper. His alarm clock wasn't enough to wake him up all mornings and his dad or mom had to wake him for school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hajime seriously thought that Tooru wouldn't wake up with someone rubbing at him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... - bet you would love to have my fat cock splitting you open." Tooru almost choked when he woke up in the middle of the night and heard his brother's quiet voice and felt him groping at his butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru had to make so much effort to pretend he was still asleep and not grind against Hajime, to not beg for his brother to fill him up until the brim. He felt the massive cockhead on his hole and drool on his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the obscene things Hajime was talking about... Tooru was so fucking hard against the mattress. When Hajime left his bedroom after cleaning up his ass, Tooru stroked himself and came so hard while biting at his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following nights, Hajime kept showing up at Tooru's bedroom. His dirty talk became more bold while fucking Tooru just with the tip and coming all over his little brother ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru longed for the nights and for the time his brother would come up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that as much as Hajime talked he wished Tooru would wake up and beg for his dick, if Tooru did that, Hajime would freak out. So, Tooru would have to wait and face his brother when he was cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his chance showed up with an announcement from their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>xxxxxxxxxx</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? A whole weekend?" Hajime asked his parents and didn't bother to hide his fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parents had just told the boys that they will have to spend a weekend in Tokyo. Their father had a work commitment and their mother wanted to visit a relative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime doesn't think his life could be more complicated. But oh boy, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night he spent at his little brother's room, moaning in his hand while taking advantage of Tooru's unconscious body he felt so filthy and wrong. But why was it so good to make those things with his little brother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime had wild dreams about both of them fucking like rabbits and always wake up covered in sweat and with his dick rock hard and aching. The only way he got rid of his boners was between Tooru's legs, groping at that gorgeous ass and painting it with his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his brother has become so clingy with him, looking and smiling at Hajime in a way he almost feared that Tooru knew what he was doing. But there was no way Tooru knew those things and didn't confront Hajime or talk to their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" his mother asked him with an eyebrow raised "Tooru will stay here with you. I know you two will have a lot fun together." she smiled lovingly at his older boy and Hajime felt his guts twisted in guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Hajime almost gasped in surprise when Tooru sat on his lap "Of course me and Niichan will have so much fun together. Right, Hajime-chan?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru winked at him and Hajime felt his face growing so hot that he thought his head would explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parents didn't pay attention to them. They were used to his sons being so close to each other, mostly with Tooru being clingy with Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah..." Hajime sputtered "Lots of f-fun..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru smiled in that way that sent shivers down Hajime's spine, then moved closer and whispered in his ear "I'll make you feel so good, Niichan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime knew he was screwed. So screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>xxxxxxxxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime was trying to focus on his homework and not think that it was just him and Tooru at home now that their parents had already left for Tokyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was neglecting his homework all week and knew he would have to face it soon or later. When he was really being successful in that task, he heard the door of his room opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment Tooru was hugging his shoulders from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watcha doing?" the younger boy asked looking over Hajime's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Homework." he mumbled, trying to calm down his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's your summer break!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I have a lot of it to deliver to my professors once I got back to college." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boring." Tooru grunted and Hajime chuckled. "Niichan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do something more interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru got quiet for a moment and then Hajime felt his chair being swung towards Tooru and Tooru started to climb on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?" Hajime tried to push the boy back, but Tooru had already made himself comfortable on Hajime's lap, hugging his shoulders and burying his face in Hajime's neck "We'll break the chair, Tooru." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy chuckled but did not move. Hajime sighed defeated and swung his chair towards his desk again. But was useless focusing back on his task with that dead weight pinning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime startled when he felt something warm and wet on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tooru?" Tooru mumbled something and Hajime felt that again. "Are you... licking my neck?" Hajime felt his brother's lips forming a devious smile against his skin and he shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taste good, Niichan." Tooru sucked hard on his neck and Hajime let an embarrassing moan come out "So good." Tooru did again and Hajime shoved his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are going with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru licked his lips when he locked eyes with Hajime and smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should ask this for you, Niichan." Tooru was looking at him with that big and innocent honey eyes "Sneaking into your little brother's room every night and rubbing against his butt, covering him with your cum while you say those lewd things?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru clicked his tongue, pretending to be disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, it's it. Hajime would go to prison for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But don't worry, Niichan." Tooru continued speaking "I won't tell anyone about this." He was smiling again and caressing Hajime's cheek "You know why I won't tell anyone that you want to fuck you little brother?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime only shaked his head, unable to form any word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru moved closer and Hajime felt his hot breath in his ear. "Because I loved it. Because I wanna you to fuck me for real. I wanna that fat dick of yours breaking me in half. I wanna your </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick on my pussy, not just the tip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime swallowed hard and only when Tooru grind their groins together did he feel how hard he was. Both of them moaned at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tooru... t-this is madness... we're brothers..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Well, you didn't let this stop you from grinding your dick on me when you thought I was asleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." Hajime hissed under his breath knowing he was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru seemed to realize too and didn't waste time to smash their mouths together. Both of them moaning again. Hajime grabs his brother’s waist and grinds their erections again, earning a beautiful sound from Tooru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, Niichan. Please." Tooru whispered with his lips brushing Hajime's "I want it so badly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not an average boy like the ones you usually fool around, Tooru." Hajime says breathless, looking at Tooru's flushed face "This is serious shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru laughed and bit Hajime's lower lip playfully "I already took two cocks in my hole, Niichan, I think I can handle yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two..." Hajime's eyes widened and he almost choked, but he shaked his head "Never mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again and Hajime shoved his tongue inside Tooru's mouth feeling him shivering on his lap. Tooru was so good at kissing, Hajime couldn't imagine how much experience that boy had. He ran his hands down Tooru's ass, squeezing it with force and making the boy moan inside his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so good. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. So much better than Hajime's wildest dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru's buttocks fitted perfectly in his hands. His body was so hot against his own and his hands were roaming between Hajime's neck and hair, pulling at his scalp and making Hajime sighed against Tooru's mouth while their tongues swiped at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away a little for breath and Hajime looked at Tooru's swollen red lips, flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and glossy, half lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime couldn't wait to ravage him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru gave a peck on his big brother's lips, smiling against his mouth and stood up. Hajime almost pulled him down on his lap again but stopped himself when Tooru kneel between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru didn't look away from Hajime’s face as he lowered Hajime's sweatpants and with his help he discarded the clothing. The bulge on his brother's briefs was huge and he felt his guts twist in anticipation. He moved his face closer to Hajime's groin and felt the amazing heat that irradiated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at his brother's eyes again when he started to mouth on his cock over his boxers. He barely contained a moan when it twitched under the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime swears under his breath and seized Tooru's hair in his hand feeling the silk strands between his fingers. Tooru's eyes didn't leave his face as he laping him over the fabric and fuck... Hajime wanted that mouth wrapped around him so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime pressed Tooru's face against him with a bit force, hearing his little brother whimper. When Hajime's briefs were soaked with Tooru's saliva and his precum, he pulled Tooru away by his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru understood and began to lower his big brother's boxers. Hajime's cock spring free, rock hard, almost hitting Tooru on the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never saw anything this big is his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime's cock was beautiful. The tip was dark-pink and bright with precum that was dripping out from the slit. The skin around the shaft was tanned like the rest of his body and the veins were bulging. At least 10 inches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 fucking inches</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And the girth... </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The balls looked so full and heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru was drooling while staring in awe at his big brother's cock. He would be sore for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll keep just staring or you'll do the job?" Tooru was slapped to reality again with Hajime's voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted and looked again at his brother's face. "Don't be mean, Niichan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru tried to reach for Hajime's dick but was held by hair. "Are you really sure about this?" he asked his little brother "Once we started I won't stop until your pussy is ruined and dripping with my seed. I don't care if you asked me to stop because I won't until I'm sated." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru felt shivers shaking his body "This is exactly what I want, Niichan." he answered and Hajime released his hair a little allowing him to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru wrapped one of his hands around Hajime's length stroking it a few times, seeing his brother relax on the chair. Then Tooru kissed the tip, licking the precum dripping from the slit, smiling when he heard his brother moaning. He started to kiss the shaft, nuzzling Hajime's cock affectionately. Hajime almost chuckled, but felt too good. Tooru buried his nose on the pubic hairs at his big brother's groin and inhaled deeply, amazed with the husky smell of Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked at the balls, soaking them with saliva. Hajime growled and sprawled on the chair, opening his legs more for Tooru. Tooru kept sucking while stroking his brother's length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru almost couldn't believe he was finally blowing his big brother, he had waited so long for this and soon he will have his brother's cock filling him up until the hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru moved to the shaft, tracing the veins with his tongue, humming happily at the burning heat and the twitches. “You look so happy with your big brother’s cock in your mouth.” Hajime commented, caressing Tooru’s soft hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy smiled before wrapping his lips on the cockhead. He sucked at it, lapping the cum dripping from the slit. He moaned at the taste while his brother hissed lowly and gripped on his hair with more force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru kept licking random patterns at the tip, savouring his big brother's cum before swallowing down and taking Hajime's cock into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, unfortunately, he won't be capable of taking the entire thing, but Hajime won't be the first that he couldn't. And, for Tooru, those ones were his favorites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbing his head back and forth, Tooru curled his tongue around Hajime, playing with skin and moaning when the head hit the roof of his mouth. The massive girth was making his jaw aching and his eyes water. And fuck if that wans't amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tooru." Hajime was panting above him and the younger looked up to see his brother's face contorted in pleasure "You're so good at this. How many cocks you already took in this pretty mouth of yours, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru pulled away, licking the spit and cum on his lips that was running off his mouth, giggling stupidly "Oh, brother, you've no idea." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at his brother's swollen red lips, Hajime growled and slid his fingers until the back of Tooru's head, forcing his cock back into his little brother's mouth again. And Tooru took it gladly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru's moans were vibrating through Hajime's dick, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as Hajime kept forcing his cock further until the head was sliding down his brother's throat. "Fuck." Hajime hissed as he saw the tears fall down Tooru's soft cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Tooru." Hajime panted, fucking his brother's pretty mouth "I would never thought that the beautiful thing I would ever seen would be my little brother crying with my dick in his mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime pulled away, letting his brother breathe a little. The boy went to the balls again, sucking it and massaging with his hand what didn't fit into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good slut for your big brother." Hajime murmured, combing Tooru's sweat hair away from his face "Who would've guessed you would be this good at sucking a cock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming at the praise, Tooru went back to Hajime's cockhead and sucked it, licking at the tip before swallowing down again. Hajime threw his head back, moaning loudly when his head slid down his brother's throat. Tooru compensated with his hand what he couldn't handle into his mouth, stroking it at the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Tooru... so good. You'll make your big brother cum." That delicious wet and warm mouth, soft lips and skilled tongue was making Hajime lose his shit. "So fucking pretty with my dick in your mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips were bucking into Tooru's mouth almost against his will, abusing his throat and making him nearly choke. "Shit, Tooru... I'm almost..."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru pulled away and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and looking expectantly at Hajime. Giving a few last strokes, Hajime was coming on his little brother's face. The first spurt of come hitting Tooru's cheeks, some on his chin, but mostly inside his open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With half lidded eyes, Tooru waited until his brother was completely spent, milking the last drops on his tongue. After Hajime rubbed his cockhead on his lips, smearing the cum over them, the boy swallowed, humming contently at the bitter taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted when he looked at Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Niichan made a mess on my face." Tooru’s voice was hoarse and his throat sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Hajime laced his finger on the back of Tooru's head "C'm here then, let me help you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime pulled him back on his lap, licking at the stripes of his own cum on Tooru's cheeks and chin. Tooru giggled at the wet feeling, making Hajime smile. Then Hajime kissed him again, licking and cleaning inside his mouth, savouring his own taste.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding Tooru's head with both hands, Hajime kept kissing him, until the boy was pushing him away for air and Hajime biting his lower lip, sucking slightly afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru rested his head on his brother's shoulder, breathing heavily and Hajime slid down his hands to the boy's slender waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did we just do?" Hajime whispered, kissing his brother on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You regret it?" Tooru asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime was feeling a little guilty, of course, but he didn't think he would ever regret it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You?" Tooru chuckled, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never." Tooru wraped his arms around Hajime's neck and look at him with that devious look that send shivers down Hajime's spine "So, about that fuck..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime laughed and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Get on my bed."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhhhh any thoughts??<br/>next ch will start right after where this one finished, soooo.... yeah, they'll fuck &gt;.&gt; </p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pretty Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys!!!! I'm really sorry for take too long to update, i'm not giving you any shit excuses, i just had an awful block and wasn't feeling capable of finishing this chapter. but here i'm now, with more than 3k of sinful and shameless smut lol</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy and forgive me for the long wait.</p>
<p>(don't forget that this chapter starts where the previous one ended)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tooru didn't waste time and hurriedly stood out of Hajime's lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait." He stopped himself from running to Hajime's bed and looked at him. "Take your clothes off now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru rid off of his stupid - but cute - alien shirt and his shorts under Hajime's hungry gaze. Then he lowered his underwear and saw Hajime lick his own lips at the sight of Tooru's free cock. Wasn't nearly as impressive as Hajime's, but that didn't matter for any of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked his briefs away and held still, looking at his brother while he studied Tooru's body carefully. Suddenly, Tooru felt all of his self confidence slipping away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Hajime didn't like his body? If he was too slender for a boy? Or if Hajime prefered women and Tooru wasn't delicate and fragile as one? He swallows hard, feeling heat burning through his face and tears behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so stupid. Of course Hajime wouldn't like him. He was just a brat and Hajime was so hot, he should be used to older people, more beautiful and that didn't use ridiculous alien shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru bit his lip, ready to get his clothes and go away and never look at Hajime again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could do it, Hajime grabbed his waist with those big calloused hands that Tooru loves so much and pulled him closer gentilly. Then Hajime began to give soft kisses on his brother's belly,  with his eyes closed and humming quietly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was looking down at him surprised. Hajime's hands were roaming over his thighs, ass, lower back, chest and everywhere he could reach while kissing him. He whispered something that Tooru couldn't catch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-What?" Tooru's hands were now on Hajime's hair, sliding between the black strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gorgeous." Hajime repeated, louder this time "You. Are. Fucking. Gorgeous." His words were punctuated between soft kisses on Tooru's chest and Tooru jolted when he felt his tongue on his niple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm n-not..." the boy was cut by a harsh bite at his niple and almost yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Hajime licked at the nub, soothing the burning "You’re." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was so focused on just giving pleasure for Hajime, to show him that he could make him feel good, that he forgot how sweet and kind his brother could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his face growing flushed in a way that no one had ever made him feel it before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stupid Niichan." Tooru hummed, smiling and bringing his brother's face close, kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going back down to Tooru's chest, Hajime began to suck at his niple again, while pinching the other between his fingers and hearing a soft moan from his little brother that was music for his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime's hands squeezed Tooru's buttocks, amazed with the smooth skin on his hands. Tooru grabbed Hajime's hair with a little more force and the older could hear the smile on his lips when he spoke "You really like my ass, huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked at Tooru's chest, loving the red marks that he had already left on that creamy pale skin. He gave a soft slap on his ass. "Bed. Now" Hajime growled and Tooru didn't need to be told twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stooding up, Hajime removed his shirt, tossed it aside and finished removing his boxers. Tooru was already on Hajime's bed, laying on his back and legs spread for Hajime's view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy was panting quietly, staring at his big brother's now fully naked body. Hajime seemed like he was out of a magazine cover. Tooru knew his brother was hot, sturdy and all built up with powerful muscles under a beautiful, tanned skin. But seeing all that so close was different, he was so overwhelmed by Hajime's beauty he almost forgot how to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru knew he would be wrecked. And he was looking forward to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying on top of Tooru, Hajime kissed him again, loving the sensation of Tooru's tongue swiping against his own and his hands roaming curiously over his huge arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime wrapped a hand around Tooru's dick and rubbed his thumb over the swollen tip dripping pre-cum. Tooru jolted, bucking his hips on his brother's hand to gain more friction. Hajime swallowed the teen's moans while stroking his cock cruelly slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older boy moved away a little to let the other breath and went down to his neck, sucking and biting at the white skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Nichan... no h-hickeys" Tooru was barely capable of forming any words with his brother's strong and heavy body over him, his hand stroking his cock so slowly and his mouth on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" Hajime growled and bit more harshly on the sensitive skin "You belong just to me from now on." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru almost came with that. Hajime went down his little brother's body, leaving a trail of bites and kisses over smooth skin and the younger gasped loudly when he felt thick fingers poking his asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Nichan..." he seized the black strands in his hands again and Hajime smiled on his groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru looked down and saw his big brother's wild look on him. "Your pussy is so greedy as your mouth?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Tooru smirked at him. "Why don't you try and see for yourself?" Hajime smiled back and laid down between Tooru's legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Tooru's brown eyes, Hajime began to kiss his brother's inner thighs, mumbling happily with the sensation of that creamy skin between his lips. He bit harshly and Tooru hissed loudly, then the older licked at the bruise that was already forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D-Don't tease Niichan." Tooru whined and Hajime smirked at him, continuing kissing and biting smooth skin until Tooru was shivering and begging for his cock. But Hajime wouldn't give it to him so easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru tried to reach one hand on his own cock but Hajime slapped it away and Tooru pouted. The older hovered over him again just to pull at his lip with his teeth and hearing him whine beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll give to you what you want when</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want." Hajime pinched his nipples harshly, making the boy whine again before settling between his legs. Tooru was already a mess when he gazed at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have lube?" Tooru rolled his eyes as if that was a silly question. "Of course." he moved a little to open one drawer of his nightstand and came back with a small bottle. Hajime took the bottle and set it aside on the bed, saving it for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On your fours." Hajime's hoarse voice sends shivers down Tooru's spine. "I wanna mount you like the bitch you're." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy obeyed immediately. On shake legs, Tooru flipped over, presenting his ass for Hajime. He almost yelped with a hard slap on his buttock. Then he chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the older, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime growled and gaved another slap on the other asscheek, making Tooru moan. "Someone already told you that you moan like a damn whore?" Hajime asks and Tooru giggled stupidly, still feeling the delicious burning on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah... all the time." Hajime smirked and kissed his red skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his buttocks being spread, Tooru sighed expectantly. Hajime spent a few seconds staring in awe at the throbbing hole, his dick responding immediately and throbbing back. Then he began to lap at his brother, hearing his shaking groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck..." Tooru fisted the sheets at the wet, hot sensation of his brother's tongue on his needy hole. He pushed his hips against Hajime. Hajime's fingers were sunk deep on his thighs but Tooru couldn't care less about bruises when Hajime shoved his tongue inside, making Tooru throw his head back, panting and gasping loudly. "F-Feels good, Niichan..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder again, seeing Hajime's face buried between his ass. The slurp sounds were obscenes and delicious to Tooru's ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru whimpered in protest when he felt Hajime pulling away but soon his tongue was replaced by his thick finger. "You taste good." the older growled, biting Tooru's skin afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the finger being pressing inside him, Tooru gasped and arched his back, desperate for more friction and pressure inside him. Hajime sighed with the tight heat around his digit and slid all the way in, the greedy hole sucking him nicely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up a steady pace, Hajime began to fuck his brother with his finger while kissing Tooru's spine until reach the back of his head and he buried his face there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Another, Niichan... please..." Tooru was moving against the older's hand but wasn't nearly close to what he needed and wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime didn't mind obeying his little brother's beautiful pleads, so he slide in another thick finger, fucking him at the same steady pace as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hajime stood up again, the curve of Tooru's spine was gorgeous, and his mouth water at the sight of his little brother riding his fingers. "M-More, Niichan..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding a third finger, Hajime waited until Tooru's walls were used to them and then curved his three digits inside him. The sound that left Tooru's mouth made Hajime's skin prickle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime continued rubbing Tooru's sweet spot and wrapped his free hand over his brother's neglected cock. Tooru's hips bumped involuntarily in his hand and the younger gasped surprised, but kept riding his brother's fingers while fucking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was already a mess just with that, his pretty effeminate moans making Hajime wanted to fuck his brains out. The young boy threw his head back when the tip of Hajime's fingers rubbed his prostate rougher than before. Hajime noticed he liked that and did it again, making the boy mewled at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby..." Hajime mumbled to him "So beautiful riding my fingers. Can't wait to see you riding my cock." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Niichan..." Tooru panted, trying to see his brother's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, babe?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I w-wanna..." Hajime rubbed his cockhead with his thumb and the boy moaned, arching his back even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What you want?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your c-cock..." Tooru mewled again, and Hajime knew how badly Tooru wanted him by the way his pussy was squeezing his fingers "Your fat, l-long cock." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? I'll give it to you, but first you'll cum for me ok?" Hajime stroked him faster, matching with the pace of his digits "You'll be a good boy and cum for Niichan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" Hajime chuckled fondly, kissing his hair and he felt Tooru's body tensed under him before groaned loudly and releasing his pleasure on his big brother's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime worked him through his orgasm and slid his fingers out when Tooru was squirming by the overstimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did good, babe." Hajime nuzzled his face on Tooru's hair affectionately, making the boy nearly purr "You were such a good boy for Niichan." Hajime caressed his hips and his lower back "Now Niichan will give something even better to you. Do you want to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes... please, Niichan... please" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Tooru nodded emphatically, searching for his brother's eyes to assure him. "Good." Hajime kissed his cheek and Tooru moved his head a little more, until Hajime's lips were over his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime kissed him slow and tenderly, feeling the boy melting under him and he pulled back. The older grabbed the bottle of lube again, coating his throbbing and needy dick with the sticky liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take you bare." Hajime warned him, making the boy nod and panted harder. "I'll fill your belly with my cum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes... yes... please..." Tooru grabbed the sheets with more force "Make me your cockslave, Niichan."  Hajime knew that Tooru wasn't properly prepared for his large dick, but well, he would never be anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pressed his tip on his little brother's hole, feeling it was still resisting his massive cock and forced more. He swore quietly when felt the amazing squeeze around the head of his cock and held himself from not sinking the entire thing with a single thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the last two years of being fucked senseless by random people, Tooru always thought that he was preparing himself for Hajime. But now that the time came, he realized he wasn't prepared at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding his breath, Tooru didn't know anymore for how long his big brother was pressing inside him. All he knew was that he was already feeling impossibly full but Hajime kept pushing forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit... shit... fuck..." Tooru panted and shut his eyes. "So big... fucking big..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru fisted the sheets, feeling Hajime inside him further and further until he was crying and moaning with that huge intruder that seemed to never stop stretching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was watching the point Tooru's pussy was taking him inch by inch. It was so much tighter than Hajime's best dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime's fingers were like claws on Tooru's waist, but the younger couldn't bother with bruises at the moment. Not with that amazing stretch burning inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So tight for a slut." Hajime groaned, slapping Tooru's lightly and hearing the boy whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru could feel his insides being reorganized to accommodate his big brother's large cock, could feel the thick veins rubbing against his soft walls, the precome already driping inside him, and that stretching making his whole body burn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hajime finally bottomed out, both boys moaned loudly. Hajime grabbed on Tooru's waist for his dear life, waiting the boy got used to him, making a lot of effort to not slammed inside him and fucking him the way he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tooru was quiet. Too quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was seeing his shoulders rose and fall fast and his breath loud. "Tooru?" the older boy caressed the other hips, Tooru mumbled something "Babe?" Tooru shivered at the pet name again, making Hajime smile. "Look at me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Tooru turned his head to look at his brother over his shoulder. And Hajime almost cum with what he saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's eyes were puffy and unfocused with tears running down his face, lips trembling, red and swollen from biting and his face had a nice shade of red. His hair was a bird's nest and his eyebrows knitted together at some expression that looked something like agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime felt his dick throb inside Tooru and the other groaned, feeling too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My god, baby." Hajime mumbled, delighted. "Look at you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"P-Please..." Hajime slid out slowly, feeling Tooru's walls trying to swallow him again. "F-Fuck me..." he licked his lips, clearly sttrugling to form any words. "Ruin m-my pussy, N-Niichan..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh" Hajime pushed inside again at the same agonizingly slow pace. "You bet I'll do, baby boy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling determinade to give Tooru the best fuck of his life, Hajime pick up a fast pace, slamming inside his little brother, hearing his lewd moans mixing with his own and the sound of his hips hiting his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes yes yes yes" Tooru was babbling nonsense, bouncing on the bed with the force of Hajime's thrusts. “Harder… fuck me harder…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime seized Tooru's hair with one hand while kept the other on his hips and pushed his head back, making the boy curving his spine even more. Tooru was moaning and crying, his tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back each time Hajime slammed hard into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck..." Hajime hissed at the sight, bumping in with revigorated energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So g-good, Niichan..." Tooru was a crying mess, but somehow he managed to meet Hajime's brutal pace, moving his hips to Hajime's groin. "Like that, N-Niichan... fuck me l-like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's arms gave out, his head falling on the pillow with his ass up at Hajime's mercy. At that angle, Hajime was able to hit Tooru's prostate dead on with every rough thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, so good..." the younger boy was drooling on the pillow, eyes shut and his expression was not less than pure pleasure. "So good... I-I'm so close." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fucking gorgeous riding your big brother’s dick.” Hajime growled. “If I knew before what slut my little brother is, I would have taken your virginity before anyone could.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another thrust on his good spot, Tooru came hard and untouched, his wet hole tightening even more around his big brother's cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime clenched his teeth, but kept pumping merciless inside Tooru, holding his waist still when the boy began to squirm beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not done with you yet, little slut." Tooru mewled, giving up and letting his brother abuse his wet, loose hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru never felt this light-headed before, never took a cock that big in his life and he knew he would never want another cock besides his brother's again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Tooru by his waist, Hajime flipped over the two of them on the bed, his back now against the mattress and Tooru's back pressed on his chest. Tooru would have screamed in surprise if his throat wasn't so sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sunk his fingers on his brother's creamy thighs and spread them apart, pulling them up just a bit and that way he could hit Tooru even deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digging his nails on his brother's arms, Tooru enjoyed the heavy pant on his ear and the amount of skin they were rubbing together with that position. He let his head fall on his brother's shoulder, shivering and moaning with every powerful thrust so rough and deep, making him mewling and babbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll cum for Niichan again?" Hajime panted on his ear and he shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No... I can't... a-anymore..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. You can." Hajime growled on his ear again, pistoning his hips up with no mercy. "You know how I know you can?" Tooru shook his head again, didn't being able to form any word at the way Hajime's cock was hitting his prostate. "Because you're a fucking whore." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niichan..." Tooru cried, back arching with the overstimulation on his abused, sweet spot. "I'm... y-your slut." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Hajime growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime knew he wasn't being able to hold his orgasm anymore. Tooru's pussy was so tight, so warm, begging to be filled with his seed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, Tooru..." Hajime groaned "Never let anyone but your brother fuck you again. Never let anyone but your Niichan touch you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No... Only y-you, Niichan..." Tooru moaned, feeling his hole squeezing his big brother's cock, wanting to milk him dry. "My p-pussy is only yours." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru could feel Hajime's strong chest rubbing against his back, his big hands holding his thighs and making him spread them wide, just for him to abuse his pussy. And fuck if that all together didn't make his balls tensed up again, ready for a third orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niichan... Niichan..." Tooru panted, trying to release his pleasure again but at the same time knowing that wasn't possible for him to cum again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, baby, just one more time. Relax and show Niichan that you’re a good slut." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru didn't know how his brother was able to fuck him for ages like that, but he wasn't complaing either. He was feeling so good, so sated. No other guy had ever made him feel like that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with another rough thrust of his brother's huge cock, he was coming again, with a guttural moan and splatters of white painted his belly and chest. With the delicious tight of Tooru's hole around his dick, Hajime finally came, letting his cum coating his little brother's insides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru felt the delicious, sticky and hot cum inside him. Hajime came so much that it was pouring from Tooru's loose pussy. He clenched around his brother again, his greedy hole wanting to milk Hajime dry. And Hajime just released him when the last spurt of his come dripped inside Tooru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuuuuck..." he growled after laying Tooru down on his back on the mattress again. "That was amazing, Tooru." he muttered, petting his brother's belly, smearing the cum there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru only hummed something, unable to form any word with the waves of pleasure crossing his whole body, shivering with his overly sensitive skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll clean you up." It was the last thing the younger boy heard before losing consciousness. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't offer holy water, just tickets to hell ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>I don't know you guys, but i like long scenes, but if you think this chapter was too much let me know and i'll write a short one next time.<br/>And if you think there's something i can improve, tell me and i'll try my best next time (*^▽^*)</p>
<p>And, again, I'm sorry for the long wait, i'll try to update asap. thanks for all the kudos and kind comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii~~</p>
<p>I didn't take too long this time to update, yay!!! <br/>This one have a little fluffy 'cause I'm a sucker for it </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tooru woke up the next morning and the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in his room. The second thing was that he was enveloped by Hajime's scent and he couldn't help but smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of last night came to his mind and his smile just grew even bigger. They had done it. They actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tooru buried his face in the pillow, muffling his scream of pure joy. Then he reached blindly behind him, looking for Hajime, but the bed was empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy frowned, a petulant pouty already forming on his lips. Then he stretched his long limbs and noticed the third thing: he was sore as hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru groaned, feeling the painful sting coming from his ass and spreading to his whole body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew he would be like that, but damn, Hajime really destroyed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't complaining, of course. He didn't regret anything. Wrong. The only thing he regretted was that he passed out after and wasn't able to enjoy his big brother a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still groaning, the teen stood up, tossing the blankets aside. He saw that the sheets weren't messed up anymore. After he passed out, Hajime should've changed the sheets, and Tooru's body was also clean. How Hajime managed to make all that with Tooru asleep, the boy couldn't figure out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the nightstand were painkillers and a bottle of water. Tooru smiled fondly. Of course Hajime took care of him. He was his big brother after all. He swallows two pills with some water and puts on his underwear and searches Hajime's wardrobe for a shirt. He grabs some old and loose Godzilla's shirt, smelling Hajime's scent before putting it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the corridor, the smell of breakfast made his stomach rumble and he headed out to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was in front of the stove, his back to the door, shirtless and sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Tooru sighed at the sight of that amazing back, his muscles flexing while he prepared the food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a fear coming out of nowhere made Tooru freeze. What if Hajime was going to freak out about what they did last night? That for sure was possible. Hajime didn't seem on the verge of a nervous breakdown, though</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he looked pretty relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, the young boy stepped close to his big brother. "Hey..." he said quietly, almost afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked over his shoulder and flashed him a smile before turning again. "Hey, brat. 'Morning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he definitely didn't seem freaking out. Tooru breathed relieved and hugged Hajime from behind, resting his head on the back of his brother's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" the older asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm... sore." Hajime chuckled and turned back facing Tooru, wrapping an arm around the teen's slender waist. Hajime combed the chestnut hair off his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then on his lips, making Tooru smile and melt between those huge arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running his hands down the younger's lower back, Hajime reaches his butt, squeezing the plumpy buttocks in his hands. Tooru sighed happily while Hajime licked inside his mouth and they stayed like that for a while, until Hajime reluctantly pulled back and went back to the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Set the table, would you? I'm almost finish here." with flushed cheeks and a stupdly smile, the teen nodded and went to do what was asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both ate in silence, too tired and too happy, just enjoying each other's company. They were almost finishing when Hajime said, "Do you have practice today, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah... but how I'll practice with my ass hurting as fuck I still don't know." Tooru shrugged "But I'll manage." Hajime chuckled and leaned to kiss his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can go with you?" Tooru blinked confuse at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha... What? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime moved away a little, defensively "Why is it so weird? We had sex last night, nothing can be weirder than that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not that." Tooru chuckled a little, feeling his face burn "It's just... I don't get why you wanna see my practice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime frowned at him "Uh... 'Cause you're my bratty little brother that I taught how to play volleyball? 'Cause I'm fucking proud of the great player you're becoming? And, maybe... I wanna hit some of your tosses?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's mouth was agape and eyes widened. Hajime frowned even more at his brother's reaction. "Tooru? Why is it so weird?" he repeated his question, laughing nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You actually care about my volleyball career?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I do, your brat. What you're talking about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru lowered his eyes to his empty plate and shrugged. "It's just ... Mom and Dad never went to my games, neither in Kitaiichi nor this year when I started one of the games." his eyes litted up jus a little "I was so happy that day, but they didn't give a fuck. They just keep saying that I have to give up my volleyball career and be a..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lawyer... doctor... engineer..." Hajime finished for him "Yeah, I heard this bullshit a lot too. But guess what, Tooru, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> live it, not them." the older ruffled his hair and smiled at him "I'm really proud of you, Tooru." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen hugged his torso, burying his face on the crack of his neck. "I love you, Niichan. So much." Hajime hugged him back, nuzzling his hair "Love you too, brat." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the morning on the couch, making out. Legs entangled, arms wrapped around each other's body, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and fast breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When both got hard, Hajime grabbed their erections and rubbed them together, until Tooru was panting heavily on his ear and came hard on his hand. Hajime followed him right after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, they took a nap on the couch and nearly noon they went out to have a light meal at a restaurant closer to their house. Then headed to Aoba Johsai's gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way, Tooru and Hajime were chatting and bickering like "normal" brothers. But soon after they left their neighborhood, Hajime took Tooru's hand. Blushing so hard that he lowered his head to hide, Tooru intertwined his fingers with his brother's. Looking sideways to Hajime, the older had a light shade of red on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the gym, Tooru began to boast about his big brother who was already a pro playing on a team in Tokyo. By the way the other boys were gazing at him, Hajime had sure that wasn't the first time Tooru had babbled endless about him to his teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some boys were looking at him with admiration, others with doubout (Hajime felt a childish will to kick their asses). However, when the teens cornered him with more questions he was able to answer, he saw Tooru pouting dramatically for being left behind by his brother. Hajime chuckled at how cute he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Hajime will make up for him later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After practice ended they stayed alone in the gym, Tooru seemed never tired of tossing for his big brother to hit to the other side of the net.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was already night when they kept the net and all the other things, Tooru had that mischievous glint in his eyes. The same from last night, before they ended up fucking like rabbits on Hajime's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad they didn't have a bed now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course that wouldn't stop Tooru. Hajime was already aware of that when the younger grabbed him by the collar and crashed their mouths together in a kiss so hungrily that they both moaned when their tongues touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tooru..." the older groaned, trying to pull away from the greedy lips "We're still at school." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" Tooru's mouth roamed to his neck while he pulled Hajime with him into the locker room. Hajime moand shamefully when Tooru's teeth bite his sensitive skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone could catch us." but Hajime knew he was a goner when Tooru palmed his half hard cock through his thin shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I always stay 'till late. No one comes." Tooru smirked on his lips "And I already used this locker room soooo many times." he giggled stupidly and Hajime growled, grabbing his buttocks and squeezing the soft skin hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like to make me lose my shit, don't ya?" Tooru only giggled again and kneel in front of his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen didn't waste time and pulled Hajime's shorts and boxers down, letting them drop to his ankles. Hajime sighed relieved when his cock was free, hanging proudly and fully hard between his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru licked his lips, eyeing his brother's dick so hungry that Hajime felt his cock throbbing, "It's even bigger than I remember." Tooru muttered mesmerized and the older chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime reached to his aching cock and stroked himself long and slow. He could practically see Tooru's drool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna it?" Hajime teased, stroking again. Tooru nodded so fast that the older wondered if he hadn't broken his neck "Of course you do. What kind of bitch you'd be if you don't wanna this big, fat cock." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was really drooling now, watching like a hawk the movements of Hajime's hand from the base of the cock to the red, swollen head. He couldn't hold himself anymore, he needed to have that cock into his mouth again, needed to suck the slit and savoured the cum on his tongue, needed to feel that hot skin and thick veins rubbing inside his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batting away Hajime's hand, Tooru took a hold on the base and licked the cum dripping from the massive head. He shut his eyes and moaned when the taste hit his tongue, as if it was the most delicious thing he ever tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuuuuck..." Hajime whispered at the sight, seizing Tooru's silk hair "You sure, baby? I'm all sweaty and reek." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru smiled with half-lidded eyes looking at Hajime while tracing one vein with the tip of his tongue to the base and buried his nose in his brother's pubic hair, inhaling deep the thick smell. "I love you like that. Smell so good." he nealy purred, inhaling Hajime again and licking his groin. "Taste good too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus fucking christ.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hajime whispered, feeling he could combust at any time "C'mon, little slut, put this pretty mouth of yours to work." Tooru didn't have to be told twice and put Hajime's heavy balls into his mouth, sucking while stroking the length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept sucking and wetting the balls without taking his eyes from Hajime's face while the older boy hissed quietly. Hajime pulled gently at his hair and Tooru released his now soaked balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lemme fuck this mouth, would ya?" Hajime didn't expect a response and guided his cock to his brother's open mouth. Tooru moaned and rolled his eyes as the tip hit the roof of his mouth, his moan sending vibrations through Hajime's dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru hold Hajime's thick thights for his dear life when his brother began to fuck his mouth merciless. His throat, still sore from the blowjob's last night, protested but he couldn't care less. The massive girth was forcing him to open his jaw even more, making tears run down his face and his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Hajime abused his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so fucking amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru knew he would never get tired of being used like that for his big brother. Hajime could fuck him how many times he wish, Tooru wouldn't be able to say "no" don't matter how sore he would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting him breath a little, Hajime pulled his head back and held his dick, smearing the spit and pre-come over his brother's swollen lips. Tooru hummed content, sticking his tongue out to have a better taste of Hajime. “Naughty boy…” Hajime hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru scooped Hajime's balls with one hand, massaging them and covering the cockhead with his lips, sucking hard and being graced with his brother's loud moan. With his other hand, he replaced Hajime's and stroked the shaft while starting to bobbing his head, taking everything he could into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime brushed his hair away from his face, getting a better look of that big brown eyes and pink cheeks. "So gorgeous with your Niichan's cock in your mouth..." Hajime grabbed his hair again, forcing his dick further into Tooru's throat "What your teammates will think if they see you like this, uh?" Tooru rolled his eyes, his own dick goting hard with the thought of his teammates watching him right now "They would probably line up to fuck you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy moaned with his mouth full by his big brother's huge cock. "They already probably fuck you, right? All of them, even your coachs. I bet that the entire team already had a taste of this pretty pussy of yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pulled him back again and the little slut whined in protest, trying to wrap his lips around the massive dick again. "No." Hajime held him in place "Today I'll cum only inside you, fill your hole with my come." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru pouted, but didn't complain. "Take your clothes off." Hajime demanded while discarting his shirt. Tooru obeyed, getting naked for his big brother, none of the insecurity from the last day. Gabbing him by the slim waist, Hajime lowered his head and sucked hard on nis nipple while wrapping one hand around Tooru's hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can understand why you're always the bottom..." Hajime said biting and kissing up his chest to his neck, leaving red angry marks and making Tooru's squirming under his strong grip "Your cock is so pitiful that you would never be able to please some boy or girl." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mean, niichan..." Tooru whimpered though he wasn't upset by the comment. He never cared about his little cock, he loved to be fucked raw more than anything is his life, even if he had a big or average dick he would still be a bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime freed Tooru and pushed him to the metal lockers in the locker room, pinning him against the cold surface. Tooru mewled in response, pressing his ass to his brother's cock, trying to have some friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niichan's gonna take me against the lockers?" he purred, feeling Hajime's mouth leaving new bruises on his shoulders and back, his fingers sunk deep on his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the idea." Hajime growled and bent down behind his little brother, spreading his asscheeks apart and exposing the little asshole. Then he began to lap at the tight ring, making Tooru gasp loudly and arched his back, shoving his ass on his brother's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime hummed delight with his brother's taste, pushing his tongue inside his hole that was already clenching, begging to be filled for something bigger. Hajime licked his walls, wetting them and leaving Tooru relaxed to receive his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru, meanwhile, had his head thrown back moaning everytime his brother sucked his pussy. His nails were dug deep on his palms for lack where to hold on. He spread his legs further, giving more access to his brother's greedy mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With saliva running down his chin, the older boy used his thumbs to tug the ring of the entrance, opening it to him. "Look at this pussy... so loose and needy for me..." Tooru felt his face burn with humiliation when his brother spit harshly in his hole one last time and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime shove three fingers into Tooru's mouth. The boy gladly sucked and licked the digits, letting them wetted. Hajime massaged Tooru's tongue and thrusted his fingers farther into his mouth, making the boy choke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the younger's cock again, starting to stroke, but Tooru shook his head. "What?" Hajime asked, withdrawing his fingers now properly soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I... wanna cum with niichan's giant cock inside my pussy." Hajime smirked and bit harshly at the soft spot between his neck and shoulder, making the boy jolted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish, my dear slut."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking anymore, Hajime shove two fingers at once into his brother's needy hole. The hole was still a little loose by the sex they had last night, so Hajime didn't found much resistance and pushed his digits to the knuckles, moving them in and out, scissoring the tight hole open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru cried loud when his brother's fingers brushed his prostate. "Another one, Niichan..." Hajime inserted a third finger, making the boy mewled "Feels so good, Niichan... can't wait to have your cock splitting me open again..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was moving his hips, matching Hajime's pace, the fingerfucking already making his head dizzy. "I'm ready, Niichan..." he whined, shoving his ass faster against his brother's digits "Please, gimme your cock..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so greedy that you don't even let me prepare you first?" Hajime snickered and removed his fingers "Ok, my cockslave, I'll teach you to be more patient." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime aligned his cockhead with the wet entrance and Tooru shivered expectantly. With one motion, Hajime shove the entire thing into his brother's little hole, making the walls clench desperately around him. "Oh fuck!" Tooru screamed, new tears wetting his eyes at the sudden burn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older boy wondered if someone was walking close around the gym had definitely heard Tooru's scream. But with the amazing heat and pressure around his cock he couldn't care less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without letting Tooru get used to his size, Hajime started to fuck him rough, making the boy scream again and scratch uselessly the metal locker. "Niichan... wait..." he tried to form some phrase but Hajime's thrust was making his body bounce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you." Hajime growled on his ears, his grip tight on his hips "Patience. Next time you'll let me prepare you properly." Tooru moaned loud, feeling the stretch and burn making him feel like he was being cut in half "Now take it, bitch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's head fall on his brother's shoulder and he let his big brother use him like the useless slut he was. Hajime changed the angle just a little, hitting Tooru's prostate dead-on and the boy came back to life again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niichan... oh, Niichan... so good..." he cried, feeling his sweet spot being slammed merciless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother was thrust so hard into him, he could feel the thick veins rubbing nicely against his wall and the cock throb every time he clenched around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hurting so much, Niichan... so good..." Tooru mewled, his body going forth and back like a ragdoll with his brother's powerful thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking masochist." Hajime chuckled "I knew it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime shoved his shoulder slightly and the boy held himself on the locker again. With one hand, Hajime lifted one of Tooru's legs, making the boy to stand only on the other, and letting his ass even more spread to his will. Then he resumed his brutal pace and with that angle he was able to shove his cock even further inside his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god, oh fuck..." Tooru almost screamed at how deep Hajime was hitting him "Yes yes yes yes..." he threw his head back, moaning and babbling nonsese "Soooo good... so fucking good..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime grabbed his silk hair and pulled back, making the teen arching his back more for him. "Your pussy is so good, little brother. I'll fuck you everyday from now on, don't care if dad and mom will be home, I'll pinning you on your bed and make you cry 'till they know the slut they have home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru only whimpered at that, his head in total bliss by the amount of pleasure his big brother was giving him. He didn't care that everybody knew about him and Hajime, he only wanted to milk his brother dry and come really good to him. He just wanted to be a good slut for his big brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru's body jolted when a hand wrapped his aching cock, stroking at the same pace of the rough fuck. Tooru's eyes rolled back in pleasure and Hajime didn't need much to make him cum hard on his hand, speeling his cum on the cold metal. He worked Tooru through his orgasm until the boy was crying with overstimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime stopped his thrust just to change their position. He turned Tooru, facing him and with Tooru's body limp it was easy to manhandle him. Hajime hooked his hands behind Tooru's knees and just with a bit of force lifted him up, letting the boy's legs spreaded nice for him and with easy access for his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he pressed his dick inside him again, Hajime pinned him against the locker again, lightening the weight on his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how fucking strong you’re.” Tooru mewled and Hajime smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru moaned loudly when Hajime entered him again and hugged his brother's shoulders, glad that now he has where to hold on. Hajime buried his face on the younger's neck, inhaling the thick smell of sweat and growling when his little brother pussy tightened around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good, baby boy..." Hajime's voice was so husky with pleasure that it sent shivers down Tooru's spine. "Suck a good slut for your big brother." Tooru mewled, digging his nails on the dark skin, feeling his dick jumping to life again with his brother's brutal thrusts hitting him right on his good spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niichan... harder, faster..." Hajime increased the pace, earning beautiful girlish moans from his brother's swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so close, my little slut." Hajime pulled back a little to kiss him hard on the lips "I'll make you fat with my cum, make your pussy soaked with my seed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes... yes, please... breed me, Niichan, cum inside my pussy." Tooru was trying to move his hips the best he could, showing his brother how much he wanted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touch yourself for me, bitch." Tooru didn't think twice and grabbed his own dick, stroking fast and hard, just like his big brother was fucking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru threw his head back, hitting the cold metal, whining with so much pleasure. He was feeling his second orgasm so close, his hand job was getting sloppy. He looked at Hajime, seeing the hungry in his green eyes and the bliss on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough for the teen. He felt his balls tense up again and soon he shoot his release again, screaming and squirming into his brother's embrace. Hajime was a goner in the moment he felt the little hole clenched desperately around him, wanting to milk him and with a final hoarse moan he cum inside his little brother. He came so much that some of his seed was pouring out from Tooru's hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime still thrust a few more times, until he was spent and let his body over his brother's a little and pressed his forehead on the cold metal, catching his breath. Tooru's pussy was still clenching involuntarily around him, making him growl quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a great effort to pull back and get out from his brother, Hajime held Tooru's weak body. He sat on the wood bench and brought Tooru to his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok?" Hajime mumbled, his voice still thick, pressing a gentle kiss on the younger's temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around Hajime's large torso, resting his head on his shoulder. "You fucked me so good." Tooru nuzzled his brother's neck, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." Hajime kissed the top of his head "Now tell me how the hell I'll get you home like that." Tooru chuckled, hugging him tightly and burying his face on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You destroyed me, now give your way." Hajime rolled his eyes but smiled, caressing his brother's back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, before anything, I POSTED A NEW WORK!!!! Buuuuut, due the tag "extremely underage" and the content, I'll keep restricted for registered members, bc I don't wanna people bothering me with moral bullshit. The new story is even filthier than this one hahhhaha Oikawa, Oikawa's nephew (Takeru) and Iwaizumi. Takeru is 10 and iwaoi 17... the rest you already know :p So, if you wanna checked on my new story, be a registered member and enjoy the ride to hell </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are apreciatte ❤<br/>(maybe the next chap will be a 3some... who knows...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i SWEAR i tried not to take too long to update, but this was my first threesome and i was having a little trouble writing. And also i had some others ideas that i had to got rid of them. </p>
<p>but well...... enjoy 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>The hallways in the school were dark and empty at that time, except for Hajime and Tooru walking to just God (and Tooru) knows where. The building looked like it had come out of a horror movie and Hajime couldn’t help but look over his shoulder every time they turned into a corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was being silly but he had watched enough of horror movies. Tooru looked so calm and he even hummed some songs. Hajime just felt more ridiculous, he was the older between them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to be the brave one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their magic weekend had come to an end. But no one could say they didn’t enjoy their time together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru woke up on Monday so sore that he was walking a little strange and when their parents asked him about it, he mumbled that it was his bad knee. Behind him Hajime just snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their home, Hajime and Tooru didn’t have so much free time anymore, so Hajime would show up at Tooru’s room in the middle of the night. The younger boy would be already waiting for his brother with a butt plug letting him nice and open, just for Hajime to fuck him. Was a shame that Tooru had to bite his pillow to stop him from screaming while Hajime pumped into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime loved his little brother’s screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime also would go with Tooru to his practices two or three times a week, and in the locker room, for Hajime’s delight, he would be able to hear Tooru’s screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that night, after practice ended, Tooru said to his brother that they would have sex in his classroom because had been a long time since he had fucked there. Hajime knew that for Tooru “long time” means a couple weeks. But Hajime couldn’t care less about the place, he just wanted to bury his cock deep inside his little brother and fuck him hard and nice, the way they both like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru finally stopped in front of a door and entered what Hajme supposed to be his classroom. Hajime smirked when he saw the teacher’s desk, already imagining bending Tooru over it and ruining that ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy saw Hajime’s expressions and bit his lips, reading his big brother’s mind, then he pulled him by the collar of his shirt and smashed their mouths together. Hajime moaned in surprise but soon his hands found Tooru’s waist and he was kissing him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pushed him until his brother was against the desk then he broke the kiss and turned Tooru over, pressing his chest on his back. The teenager gasped when his brother groped his half-hard cock over his pants and his teeth sunked on the soft skin of the curve of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure there’s no one else beside us?” Hajime asked, his hand still touching him and lips and teeth brushing his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the janitor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru!” the older scolded, stepping away from his brother “You know we can’t be caught.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, nii-chan!!!” Tooru whined “I’m so horny!!! And he doesn't know you and wouldn’t know you’re my brother.” he looked over his shoulder to his brother that was still hesitating and wiggled his hips, batting his eyelashes innocently “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Hajime hissed defeated and pulled Tooru’s pants and briefs down abruptly. The boy sighed and opened his legs to give his big brother a view of his needy hole. He heard a bottle of lube being opened and looked at Hajime that was behind him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… I could just use a butt plug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” Hajime replied, smearing his fingers with the sticky liquid “I like to prep you. Take off your shirt.” Tooru did what he was told and leaned over the desk, letting his ass at his big brother’s mercy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Hajime’s warm breath on his neck as his fingers started to rimming his puckered hole. Relaxing into his brother’s touch, the younger leaned over his elbows, letting Hajime do as he pleased.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due the amount of sex they had been doing lately, Hajime didn’t find much resistance when he pushed a finger in. Tooru mewled when his brother began to kiss his shoulder while fingerfucking him. He could feel Hajime’s bulge pressing his thigh and relished on his brother’s groan when he pressed against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy, uh?” Hajime teases, adding a second finger. The question was rhetorical. Tooru was always greedy for his big brother’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru walls accommodate his two fingers and soon Hajime was easily slipping them in and out. Hajime’s other hand was roaming over Tooru’s belly, thighs and groin, avoiding on purpose his hard dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop teasing, nii-chan…” the younger whined and Hajime took his fingers out of him just to give him a harsh slap on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t give orders here, slut.” Hajime growled on his ear and gave him another slap, harsher than the other, making Tooru bounce and moaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, nii-chan.” Tooru whimpered, loving the sting on his asscheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older shoved three fingers into his hole, making Tooru shut his eyes and moan loud, moving his hips to match his brother’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just my fingers and you're already like this.” he clicked his tongue in disapproval and found the bundle of nerves that would make his little brother cry out, rubbing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nii-chan!!!” Tooru mewled, arching his spine. Hajime chuckled and did it again and again, until Tooru’s legs were trembling. “I wanna your cock… gimme your cock…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime growled and with his free hand slapped Tooru’s thigh, making the boy yelp in surprise “Did you forget your manners, brat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please…” Tooru licked his dry lips while his brother was still abusing his prostate “I need your cock, nii-chan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sighed annoyed and took off his fingers again. Tooru shivered at the emptiness “Why don’t you let nii-chan nice and wet for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru nodded happily and turned to face his brother again. He worked fast with his brother’s pants and boxers as Hajime took off his shirt. Hajime fully naked was eye candy for Tooru. It would always be his favorite sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling in front of him, Tooru held his rock hard cock with one hand and began to stroke the shaft. The tip was glistening with pre-cum and Tooru licked the sensitive skin, making his brother shiver. He would never be tired of having his big brother’s huge dick into his mouth, or of the taste of his cum hitting his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru wrapped his lips tightly around the head and squeezed his hand around the length. Hajime moaned and slid his fingers through his little brother's silk hair, seizing into his hand and forcing his cock further into Tooru’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger looked up at him as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks around his brother’s cock. The hungriness on Hajime’s face was amazing and made his cock twitch painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pulled at his hair and Tooru let go his brother’s dick. Hajime held his own cock at the base and slapped Tooru’s face lightly. The boy smiled and tried to reach the cock again but Hajime held him firmly in place, still slapping his little brother’s porcelain cheeks. Some drops of his cum dripped on his cheeks, making the younger sighing gladly. Tooru loved to have his face covered with his brother’s cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love to be just a cockhole for your big brother, don’t you?” Hajime teased, still rubbing his dick over Tooru’s face, his voice low and horse, the way that always sent shivers to Tooru’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the boy could answer, Hajime shove his dick into his pretty mouth again. Tooru’s surprised moan was muffled by the cockhead forcing down his throat. Tooru’s eyes were burning with tears, his jaw was aching and throat began to sore, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he didn’t love to have his mouth abused by his big brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru bobbed his head faster, curling his tongue and feeling the thick veins rubbing against it. “Fuck, Tooru…” Hajime hissed, forcing his cock further into that wet, hot mouth, making Tooru gagging and his eyes rolling back “Always so good at sucking my cock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys were so concentrated in the pleasure that they were giving each other that none of them noticed when the door of the classroom opened and another guy entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru almost yelled at the third voice and for one second Hajime feared having his cock bitten. He slid out from Tooru quickly and looked at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a man standing there, looking a little shocked. He was tall and slender with broad shoulders and muscular frame. His skin had the same tanned tone of Hajime’s and his eyes were hazel and sharp with cat-like pupils. His hair was black and a total mess, spikes upwards and with a fringe that covered his right eye. He seemed to be a little older than Hajime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cat-hazel eyes moved to Tooru and he sighed, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo-chan!” The younger purred and stood up. He didn't seem at all bothered by his own nudity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime just looked from one to the other, gaping. “Y-You know him?” he whispered to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! He’s my Chemistry teacher!” The younger was beaming and Hajime swallowed hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How Tooru could seem so calm when a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>teacher</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught them? Tooru must have seen the panic in Hajime’s expression and just waved to him nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about him, I already gave him the best blowjob of his life.” Tooru looked proud of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close to the door, the other guy snorted. “Yeah, and you promise me </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> but lately you don't even pay attention to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru shrugged and gave his brother a sideways look. “I was… busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s your boyfriend?” the teacher pointed to Hajime with his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda…” the younger shrugged again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru looked from the guy standing close to the door and to his brother, biting his lip. He seemed to be in an internal conflict. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> promised his teacher a good fuck, but now there was Hajime and he was jealous and possessive. Tooru looked from one to the other again. He knew his teacher would wreck him nice and good, maybe both… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru giggled and turned to Hajime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hajime knew that look. “Tooru…” he started but Tooru hugged him by his shoulders, his hard dicks rubbing together and he leaned over Hajime’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his spot close to the door, Kuroo Tetsuro crossed his arms over his muscular chest, looking at the other two with an amused look. The sturdy guy that he didn’t know went stiff with something Tooru whispered to him. Kuroo had an idea what it was and a lazy smile spread on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the first time he saw Tooru naked and the boy was even more gorgeous than he expected. Was a shame that he couldn’t fuck him properly when Tooru gave him a spectacular blowjob. Others teachers almost caught them and they had to postpone their fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he couldn’t miss that chance, especially if that other guy was as jealous as he looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleaaase…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he heard Tooru whine and chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Hajime almost growled and Tooru pouted dramatically, moving away from him a little and crossing his arms. Tooru kept pouting and glaring deadly for him, tapping one foot like a spoiled child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was chewing his lip then he rubbed his face angrily “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he growled and Tooru almost jumped on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best!” the younger said happily, kissing his brother’s face. Tooru looked at Kuroo with a mischievous smile. “Hey, Kuroo-chan, wanna join us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-------------------------</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long time since Tooru had two hunkie guys with big cocks at his disposal. He was elated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s wasn’t as long as Hajime’s but made up in girth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was on all fours on the floor, leaning on his hands and knees with Hajime behind him, settled between his legs and Kuroo - now fully naked, like the other two - in front of him. Hajime kept sending deadly glares to Kuroo that only responded to it with a crooked smile that seemed to make Hajime more angry. Tooru didn’t doubt that Hajime could snarl and bite the other guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, sweetie.” Kuroo purred, sliding his hands through Tooru’s hair “Show me this amazing mouth again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, the younger stuck his tongue out and laped at the pre-cum leaking from the slit of Kuroo’s cockhead. Behind him, Hajime spread his buttocks and rimmed at his entrance with the pad of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for me?” Hajime asked and Tooru nodded before wrapping his lips around Kuroo’s thick cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime started to push in, hissing at how nicely Tooru’s walls squeezed him. No matter how many times Hajime destroyed that pussy, Tooru would be always a tight fit. “Fuck, baby…” Hajime slapped him lightly on the asscheek, “Look how greedily you’re taking me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru moaned due Hajime’s slap, words, his amazing cock sliding into him and Kuroo’s tip hitting the roof of his mouth. His moan reverberated through Tetsuro’s dick and body, making him hissing low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at him, Tooru bobbed his head further and further until the cockhead was sliding into his throat, at the same time Hajime bottomed in. The boy’s moan was muffled by the massive cock into his mouth. His eyes rolled back and his knees would have given in if Hajime wasn’t holding his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was so amazing. The boy could cry at how happy he was to have two cocks just for him, he couldn't wait to have both into his little pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo seized his hair and started to fuck his throat, making wet and obscenes sounds. Feeling that he had already adjusted his size, Hajime started to move too. Tooru groaned around the dick into his mouth when his brother’s monstrous cock began to pound into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru’s cock was throbbing, neglected between his thick thighs and he reached on hand to give it proper attention but Hajime held his both hands behind his back, letting him suspended and at Kuroo’s mercy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling devilish, Kuroo grabbed his silk hair with more force, starting to fuck his mouth rough, barely giving him time to breath. Behind him, Hajime increased his pace, his hips slapping Tooru’s ass lewdly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, baby boy.” Hajime’s voice was low and hoarse “Cum for us before we ruin you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kuroo purred, abusing the boy’s throat “We’ll give you what you want only if you cum for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru didn’t need much, honestly. The way Tetsuro was fucking his mouth, like if wanted to leave bruises on his throat, and his big brother ruining his poor ass with that long, fat cock was more than enough for Tooru. His eyes rolled back and his whole body convulsed with how strong his orgasm hit him. Spurts of cum painted the floor beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime worked him through his orgasm, slamming his prostate until the boy was on verge of a breakdown. Kuroo slided out from him and soothed him with kisses on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well.” Kuroo was whispering to him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pulled out and stood up. Him and Kuroo helped him to stand up too. “C’mon, baby, come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sat on a chair and brought Tooru to his lap. “If it’s too much just say ‘red’, ok?” Tooru only nodded, his throat sore and legs weak. “Don’t force you too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly, Tooru turned his head to give his brother a quick peck. “Stop worrying too much, nii-chan, I did this a lot of times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hajime could answer, Kuroo frowned “Nii-chan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru and Hajime panicked, they were so lost in pleasure that they forgot about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo shook his head and shrugged “What a weird fetish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tooru and Hajime tried not to sigh in relief. They had never thought that they could make it look like that was just a fetish. Kuroo didn’t pay attention to the smile they exchanged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Tetsuro mumbled, eyeing Tooru’s body greedily “If he’s your brother… I can be your daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Hajime groaned in disbelief “So lame…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru chuckled and elbowed his brother. “Fine for me.” He winked at Kuroo who smiled in response. Hajime just rolled his eyes. “Now stop talking. I won’t leave this place until my ass is completely destroyed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime wasn’t completely happy with that. He would rather have his brother just for him, but Tooru always had a way of convincing Hajime to do whatever he wanted. Since they were kids Hajime was always weak for his adorable little brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting him a bit, Hajime positioned the head of his cock on his brother’s hole again. The little hole was clenching expectantly. Lowering himself bit by bit, Tooru moaned loudly when his big brother was balls deep inside him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime grabbed Tooru’s thighs and opened his legs for Kuroo to see his pussy swallowing his huge cock. “Fucking beautiful” Tooru’s teacher hummed, fisting his hard dick and pulled the boy closer to kiss him. Tooru smirked on Kuroo’s lips when he heard Hajime’s angry groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so jealous, nii-chan.” Tooru purred, his lips brushing Tetsuro’s. Hajime didn’t answer, just thrust his hips up, making his brother almost scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru rocked his hips on his big brother’s lap, moaning into Kuroo’s mouth. They broke the kiss and Tooru turned to Hajime, a crooked smile on his face. “I want you two to kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking wa...” Hajime started but Kuroo grabbed the back of his head and smashed their mouths together. Hajime tried to pull back but the other’s grip was too strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Tooru hissed at the sight of the two men fighting for dominance, like two alphas, no one wanting to give in “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime bite Kuroo’s lips angrily before pulling back, making the other’s eat-shit grin grow wider. Hajime leaned on the back of the chair and lifted Tooru again, until just the tip of his cock was inside his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fill me up.” Tooru mewled and Kuroo hissed, settling himself between their legs, positioning his cock alongside Hajime’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slid together slowly, inch by inch, both being enveloped by that amazing heat. Tooru’s back arched and he bit his lip to stop from screaming at the sudden and brutal stretching. He sobbed feeling his eyes burning with tears. “Oh fuck, nii-chan… daddy... </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the boy was mumbling nonsense, his face wet with thears and sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was too much. Hajime and Kuroo were too big for him. There was no way he could be fucked by them both… “Breath, baby… just breath.” Hajime whispered at him affectionately as he kissed his shoulders and neck. Kuroo held his waist and Tooru sighed when felt Kuroo’s lips on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was gritting his teeth. Even with the amount of sex they did, Tooru was already normally tight, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, another cock together with his own was torture. He could feel the softness of his brother’s walls and the hardness of Kuroo’s dick, his veins rubbing against his nicely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god…” Tooru sighed when Kuroo’s mouth left his and started to kiss his cheeks “You two are… tearing me open…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna stop? Red?” Hajime asked, worried and breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” the boy almost shouted “I can take it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stubborn brat…” Hajime smirked and held tighter on the boy’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Tooru…” Kuroo panted, touching Tooru’s forehead with his own “You’re squeezing so nicely” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When both Hajime and Kuroo bottomed out, Tooru screamed and his body shaked with an unexpected orgasm hitting him hard. “Shit, baby…” his teacher moaned loudly, “We won't last long if you keep squeezing like that.” Hajime chuckled through his gritted teeth, agreeing with the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru had melted into his brother’s arms, the orgasm let him relax and now he could relish on the fact that he had two big cocks buried balls deep into him. “Oh god…” the boy hissed, rocking his hips and making the two men moan in unison “I love it… I fucking love it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to face Hajime and his breath caught at how wild his green eyes were. The boy whined and Hajime gave him a bruising kiss, sending any coherent thought that the boy still had, flying right out the window. Tooru moaned into Hajime’s mouth when he felt the two dicks throbbed inside him. Kuroo’s warm breath was on his ear and then his teeth were nibbling his ear lobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Move, daddy, nii-chan… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy bitch.” Hajime grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little clumsy, both men slid out and then slammed back inside again making Tooru cry out at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was. It had been a while since he felt like that. Not that his big brother wasn’t enough, Hajime was more than enough, but two cocks was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream of every slut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes” Tetsuro hissed. Tooru’s hole was damn tight and clenching in a desperate way, like he wanted to milk both men dry right off the bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime and Kuroo had silently agreed to take it easy with the boy in the beginning. Even if they were eager to fuck him hard, no one of them wanted to hurt Tooru. But the boy was growing impatient and started rolling his hips. The slow slide of Iwaizumi and Tetsuro’s cocks felt good, but still wasn’t what he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder… faster…” Tooru was panting hard and held on Kuroo’s shoulder to try to ride their cocks. “Please, daddy, nii-chan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm the fuck down.” Hajime hissed, trying his best to not come right away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it rough?” Kuroo had that eat-shit grin again “Then take it, little bitch.” He pumped hard into the boy, making him and Hajime almost screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking asshole!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hajime growled and Tetsuro just chuckled and did it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again please”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tooru was holding on to Kuroo’s shoulders for dear life and Hajime tightened the grip on the boy's thighs when he started to try to catch Kuroo’s pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while for the three of them to find the same rhythm. Tooru was happily bouncing with each hard thrust of the two dicks inside his pussy, trying to match the men’s pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the boy moaned loud when his sweet spot was hitted, rocking his hips desperately to felt that again “So good… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his head fall on his brother’s shoulder and his hands slid down to Kuroo’s biceps, squeezing the hard muscles every time his prostate was pressed. He felt Hajime’s lips on his own in a sloppy kiss that he gladly returned. They pulled apart with a string of saliva between their mouths and then Kuroo’s lips were replacing Hajime’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so fucking good.” Hajime’s voice was hoarse on his brother’s ear and the boy shuddered “So fucking perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tightness of Tooru’s hole was amazing, both men were struggling to not come with each time the teen clench around them. Kuroo grabbed Tooru’s cock that was hard again and began to pump it at the same fast pace the boy was being fucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked at the other man over his brother’s shoulder and Tetsuro held his gaze a little, then he leaned back and kissed Hajime again. This time he didn’t fight and kissed Kuroo back. Tooru almost came with the sight of their sloppy kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They increased the rhythm, fucking the teen in a brutal pace that left him gasping for air and digging his nails on Tetsuro’s arms. Tooru never had two cocks </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> big inside him before and the wide stretching of his ass was so amazing that he wanted to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t… anymore… so fucking tight.” Hajime hissed, pumping his hips up relentlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, little boy.” Kuroo was having a hard time holding himself too “Cum for us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m n-not litt…” Tooru began to complain but his complaints turned into a loud moan when Kuroo rubbed the head of his cock “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru’s body arched as new spurts of cum painting his chest and belly again. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his toes curled in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo and Hajime came together, gazing at each other over Tooru’s shoulder while the teen’s body was still spamming on his brother’s lap. Tooru mewled with two loads of cum inside him, coating his insides and leaking out. They came so much that Tooru felt his stomach bloating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tetsuro was panting hard and leaned over both Tooru and Hajime “Was awesome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Hajime growled and pushed him away “You’re too heavy.” Kuroo chuckled and stood on his feet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was trembling and whining quietly into his brother’s arms. “You good, baby?” Hajime whispered, brushing his sweaty hair away from his face and kissed him tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Tooru smiled at him, nuzzling his neck “I never felt so good before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked up at Kuroo, frowning angrily again “Why are you still here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo gave him that crooked smile “You’re still mad with me? I thought I felt a sexual tension between us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexual tension my ass.” Tooru tried to elbow his brother but was too tired for that “Don’t be mean with daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway…” Tetsuro mumbled and Hajime just wanted to punch that shitty grin out of the other's face “You need help with…” he gestured to the mess they just did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I can take care of him. Get off.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow to them. “We’re good, Kuroo-chan. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then…” the man shrugged and started to pick up his clothes and get dressed again. Then he bent down, kissing Tooru fondly and stole a quick kiss from Hajime “I hope we can do that again someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your fucking dreams.” Hajime growled and he and Tooru heard Tetsuro’s laugh when he got off the classroom and closed the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru sighed heavily, completely sated. He looked at his brother with a pout “You don’t need to be so jealous, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime shrugged stubbornly “We’ll never do it again, not with that guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tooru chuckled “But you loved it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You came so hard, of course you loved.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them kept bickering until they both agreed that it was really late and they had to go back home. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the threesome i had in mind was so much different, and with a different character too, but MoonLord gave me this amazing idea of them being caught by a teacher, and BlackStaryNight asked for Kuroo and a jealous Hajime lol <br/>i honestly don't know how i feel about this chapter, it wasn't the best i have written so far but i'll try my best with the next threesome (that i don't know when will be lol) <br/>so..... let me know what you think, if there's something that can improve. <br/>thank you for the all lovely comments so far ❤❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys!!! this is my Christmas gift for you so.... MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Their house was too full and Hajime was a little angry and annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong, he loved his family and being with them in the Christmas holiday but not when Tooru was using a tiny skirt, walking back and forth showing his amazing legs. And definitely not when Tooru was sitting on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course that no one cared about that. Tooru was always kind to everyone, especially his brother, and they were always close to each other. But now that kind of thing had a new meaning for both of them. Tooru knew that and was rocking on his brother’s lap just enough for anyone couldn't notice and to make Hajime get a boner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was trying not gritting his teeth and not rubbing against him back. Was a hella effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course no one minded about Tooru’s skirt too. Everyone knew he was gay and liked to use cute clothes. In their family, he was everyone’s favorite - Hajime couldn’t blame them for that, his little brother was too cute and gorgeous. And Hajime would punch anyone who tell Tooru he couldn't use a skirt because he was a boy, no matter if was a relative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their grandmother was sitting beside them, talking with their aunts and uncles, their little cousins were running and playing around the house. The whole house was smelling like roasted turkey and there was some dumb christima’s song playing on the stereo. No one was paying attention to how Tooru was making his big brother’s dick get hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Hajime could think was if there was any chance he could take Tooru to his bedroom and have a quickie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he could read his mind, Tooru looked at him with a smile that only Hajime knew the meaning. The younger boy leaned on his brother, pressing himself on his broad chest. Hajime sighed with the touch and kissed his cheek softly - even if wanted to kiss his lips instead - and Tooru hummed happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Hajime’s hands went boldly to his little brother’s thighs, touching the milky skin there. Hajime wanted to know what was under that skirt…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru-chan?” their grandma’s voice almost startled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, obaasan?” Tooru blinked innocently at her, with a kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you pick more cookies for the kids?” she showed him the empty plate. The boy’s smile grew wider and he nodded, standing up and picking the plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, obaasan, I’ll be back in a minute.” he said, going to the pantry next to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother is a precious boy, Hajime-chan.” the old lady told his older grandson, patting him on the arm. He smiled at her and leaned to kiss her cheek “Yeah, he’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime watched his brother enter the pantry and looked around. His grandma wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. Everyone seemed busy with something. Hajime knew it was his chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly he followed Tooru. The pantry’s door was half-opened and Hajime didn’t waste time and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The pantry had dim lighting and some shelves and boxes with supplies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru had his back to him, kneeled over a large wooden box, reaching for a packet of cookies on top of a shelf. His skirt was riding up his legs, showing his pale, creamy thighs. Hajime’s mouth water. Tooru heard the door and looked over his shoulder, smiling at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niichan! Help me here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime stopped behind him and picked the packet of cookies his brother couldn’t reach.... and he put it on another shelf, away from Tooru’s reach. The younger bit his lips, recognizing Hajime’s look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Santa wanna know if you were a good boy this year.” Tooru sighed when he felt his big brother’s hands on his thighs and his breath on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno…” he mumbled, leaning on Hajime’s touch “What you’d say to him?” the boy gasped when his brother squeezed his buttocks over his skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say you were a very, very naughty boy.” Hajime nibbled his ear’s lobe and Tooru melted, pressing his back on his brother’s broad chest. “You think he likes naughty boys who love being fucked by their big brothers, who begged by their nii-chan’s huge cocks?” Tooru mewled when Hajime rubbed his hard, clothed dick on Tooru’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm… but nii-chan… I'm such a good boy for you.” Tooru looked over his shoulder again, pouting and batting his eyelashes to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime looked at his lips covered by a thin layer of pink lipstick, his cheeks flushed and brown-puppy eyes. Anyone would think Tooru was just a pure, innocent boy and Hajime got aroused with the thought he knew Tooru better than anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should give me a gift, instead of Santa, nii-chan.” Tooru purred, rubbing his ass on his brother’s cock, just to emphasize what gift he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Hajime groped his little brother’s hard dick over his skirt, making the boy startling and moaning a little loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With our dear family out there? This is naughty even for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tooru just giggled, kissing his brother briefly on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime stepped away and lowered his pants and boxers. “We don’t have lube here, you'll have to let me wetted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru happily got off the top of the box and kneeled in front of his brother, facing his hard dick already free. Tooru sighed the way he always did every time he saw his big brother’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t waste time and wrapped his lips around Hajime’s dick, humming happily. His brother was always so tasty, Tooru would never get enough of Hajime’s taste. They didn’t have much time, so he got to work and started to bob his head back and forth, wetting Hajime’s length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime slid a hand through Tooru’s hair that was even more smooth that day. He looked at him loving seeing his little brother’s lips stretched around his thick cock. Sighing, Hajime forced his dick further into Tooru’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never get tired of this pretty mouth around my cock, you know?” Hajime said while his brother was choking on his massive cockhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out, letting Tooru breath and his brother began to lick his shaft, soaked it with saliva. “That’s it, little slut. Let your big bro very wet to fuck you nice.” Tooru hummed, nuzzling Hajime’s cock.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hajime’s entire dick was glistening he told Tooru to kneel on that same box again. The boy obeyed, keeping his back to his brother and bent his spine a little, showing the beautiful curve of his ass to him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru lifted his skirt for Hajime to see the tiny black lace panties he was wearing. Hajime whistled low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking kidding me?” Tooru giggled, rocking his hips just slightest to tease him. Then he pulled his panties aside and spread his asscheeks apart, showing his brother his needy hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime had fuck him last night and early that morning, so Tooru was already loose, just waiting for his big brother’s huge cock to wreck him again. Getting to his knees, Hajime spit a few times into Tooru’s pussy, just to let him a little wet and stood up again, aligning his dick with Tooru’s entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting a hand over Tooru’s mouth, Hajime said in his ear “Remember to keep quiet, our family is out there.” Tooru nodded and kept his ass spread for him and his back curved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime didn’t push inside him gently, they didn’t have time for that, so his hand muffled Tooru’s scream when he thrust himself inside with one motion, making the boy’s eyes roll back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bottomed out and groaned when his little brother’s walls squeezed around him, trying to push him out. “Fuck, Tooru…” Hajime growled, feeling his brother start to drool on his hand. “How are you still so tight even though I've fucked you so many times?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru only mewled and shove his hips back, silently begging to his big brother fucking him. Tooru was so sore that his eyes watered when Hajime began to thrust in and out, fucking him hard and fast, his hips slaping his ass. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>if wasn’t amazing every time he slammed his sweet spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own cock was hard and aching, neglected under his skirt. But he couldn’t touch himself, not when his hands were busy spreading his buttocks for his brother hit him deeper. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hajime was hitting him so deep in that position that Tooru could feel his cock in his stomach, his fat cockhead poking through his belly’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime kept a brutal pace, holding Tooru’s waist and covering his mouth. He could hear his family outside. Their chat and laughing. The kid’s feets running around. He could hear their mother and granny talking in the kitchen while he fucked his little brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was crying and drooling, enduring Hajime’s rough pace and moaning into his hand every time he hitted his prostate. He was so dizzy with the amount of pleasure and pain his brother was giving him that he almost didn’t hear...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru-chan?” Hajime stopped abruptly when their granny called outside “Are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pulled his hand out of Tooru’s mouth and thrust deeper, putting that hand over his belly to feel the outline of his cock. Tooru gasped and cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru-chan?” their grandma called again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak.” Hajime growled on his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, obaasan?” Tooru bit his lip when Hajime slammed hard into him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you find the cookies, sweetheart?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tooru had forgotten about the damn cookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime kept fucking him slow and deep. Tooru looked at him over his shoulder and Hajime almost bursted with how ruined his little brother’s expression was. “You locked the door, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime just smirked and Tooru’s eyes widened with panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru-chan, you need help?” her voice was dangerously closer and Tooru shouted “No!” Then he swallowed hard when Hajime rocked his hips, massaging his prostate “I mean… I’m still looking, obaasan, don’t worry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Hajime almost felt bad when he heard their grandma’s voice so gentle. He almost felt bad for fuck her favorite boy while their family was celebrating outside. But Tooru was so tight and warm around him, squeezing him so nicely that Hajime couldn’t feel guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, obaasan. I’ll be back in a m-minute.” Tooru’s voice failed with a harder thrust into his pussy. Then he looked to his brother again “Please, niichan, lock the door.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime grinned again and held on Tooru’s waist with his two hands, resuming his rough pace, making his little brother gasp. “Why? It’s so much fun like this, isn't it? It’s so thrilling to know that someone can catch us.” Tooru mewled with his brother's hard thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you imagining our family catching their precious boy being fucked so nice by his big brother?” Tooru moaned loudly and covered his mouth with his hand. With the other he began to stroke his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re.” Hajime groaned in his ear “You’re so slut that you’ll probably love to be caught by then, right?” Tooru shook his head but fisted his cock faster, shoving his hips back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime chuckled and sunk his finger deeper on his brother’s waist, feeling Tooru’s walls tightening around his thick girth. “C’mon, baby. Imagine our beloved parents and granny opening that door and seeing us like this. Imagine their horror and shock finding out their golden boy is a whore that </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be ruined by his brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that picture in mind, Tooru came so hard that he bit his hand to not scream when his aching dick released his pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hajime groaned, feeling his climax close too “So good, baby boy…” Tooru mewled and squeezed harder around his brother “That’s it, baby, milk your big bro dry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime couldn’t hold himself anymore and came deep into his brother, biting his lip from not moaning so loud. He worked them both through their orgasm, slamming inside Tooru until he was spent and his seed pouring out his brother’s ruined hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus christ, Tooru…” Hajime panted in his ear, pulling his now limp cock out. “Maybe you can give Santa good fuck too.” Tooru only chuckled, leaning on the shelf in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Hajime with a frown “But seriously, niichan, you should’ve locked the door. If obaasan had opened?” Hajime grinned and pulled his pants up again. Then he walked to the door and turned the doorknob… Locked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru’s face frowned even more “But…” Hajime sighed and walked to him again, wrapping his strong arms around his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really thought I’ll risk going to prison and losing my favorite slut?” Tooru giggled and nuzzled his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me.” Hajime snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure… you came so hard cuz you were ‘scared’.” Tooru only pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime picked the packet of cookies. “I’ll give this to obaasan, you should go to the bath and clean yourself.” Tooru nodded, sighing tiredly. He didn’t know how he would make it to the bathroom with Hajime’s cum running down his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hajime headed to the door again, he whispered in his little brother’s ear “Tonight, Santa will make a visit again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru wasn’t sure if his poor ass would survive until the end of the year. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, listen... I know that in the beginning of the story, Hajime came home to SUMMER break, and that don't make sense cuz Christmas is in winter (in Japan), but i needed write this, so forgive my mistake lol <br/>Tooru in skirt was a request by Dosage8 😘</p>
<p>Well, i hope you liked this chap and i wish y'all a happy Holidays &lt;3&lt;3</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are appreciate ヾ(•ω•`)o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do you guys remember when i said i had another threesome planned ????? </p>
<p>well...... enjoy the ride :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Tooru… doesn’t sound a good idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s a great idea, nii-chan, c’mon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sighed annoyed. They were arguing for a while and he was tired of trying to explain to his brother why it wasn't a good idea Tooru bring someone to their home for a threesome and let alone let that person know about their secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, nii-chan. He is my best friend, we can trust him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if he disgusts you after he knows about us?” Tooru only chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nii-chan, you don’t know him like I do. He’ll be thrilled. And he’s cute and gorgeous like me… well, not like me but he’s close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sighed again, practically defeated. He knew Tooru wasn’t stupid and that his little brother knew about the consequences if their secret spread. He wasn’t jealous like he was with Kuroo because Tooru’s friend was a bottom like him. Actually, Hajime was fired up to know how would be to fuck two teenager boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he hissed, annoyed with himself for give up so easily “Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru jumped on him, kissing all over his face while Hajime giggled, and after that the boy rode his big brother’s cock really good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll take too long yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being so grumpy, nii-chan. He’s still on time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the front door stopped Hajime from continuing to argue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Tooru stuck his tongue out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Hajime turned off the TV and tried to get more comfortable on the couch. Tooru insisted for them to have sex in the living room that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard conversations and Tooru’s giggled. Soon his little brother came back to the living room with another boy following him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tooru was right, his friend was a beauty. </span>
</p>
<p><span>A boy shorter than Tooru, but slender like him stopped to his side. He had silver hair that looked soft and silky. Honey brown eyes with a cute birthmark</span> <span>mole under his left eye</span><span>. His skin was as pale and smooth as Tooru’s. He seemed to have the same age as Tooru.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru introduced him as “Kou-chan” and the boy waved sheepishly to Hajime, saying his name was Sugawara Kouchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he was adorable. And Hajime felt the urge to let the young boy destroyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime got tense while Tooru explain to Sugawara that they’re brothers and found they were in love with each other and know fuck like rabbits everyday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi’s first reaction was his jaw dropped, what Hajime thought was appropriate to the situation. But then he screamed excitedly, like a teenage girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Tooru, this is so cool! You have a hot big brother who fucks you, you’re so lucky!” the boy kept talking as Tooru gave an ‘i told you’ look to Hajime. “Why did you keep him just for you for so long? This is so unfair! I wish I had a hot big brother too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime chuckled at that, making the boy smile sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Tooru clapped his hands “Let’s begin. Kou-chan, take your clothes off. You too, nii-chan.” Hajime snorted but took off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already naked, both boys looked to Hajime, expectantly. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful Sugawara was and Hajime was getting more eager to fuck him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneel you two.” They obeyed, getting on their knees in front of him. “Tooru, took my boxers off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru looked to his friend with a smirk. “Ready to see the biggest cock you ever see, Kou-chan?” Hajime rolled his eyes but the other boy nodded seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime raised his hips and Tooru took off his underwear, showing his half hard cock. Koushi hissed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right?” Hajime didn’t know if he found cute or annoying how excited his little brother was. “Wait to see when it gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, boys, I don’t have all day.” but before Tooru could reach his dick Hajime had another idea “Wait.” Tooru looked up to him, pouting. “I want you two to kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru didn’t waste time and pulled Koushi closer, smashing their mouths together. Both boys moaned when their tongues touched and Hajime felt his cock throbbing. While the boys were making out, rubbing their cocks together, Hajime fisted his dick, getting more turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the boys pulled apart, with their lips red and swollen and a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Hajime’s cock was fully hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck…” Koushi was eyeing Hajime’s cock hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna have the first taste, Kou-chan?” Tooru asked with a smirk and the other teen looked at Hajime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I, Hajime-kun?” Chuckling, Hajime caressed Suga’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to be so formal, Koushi. And you can calm me nii-chan too, if you want to.” Sugawara looked at Tooru with wide eyes, almost like he was asking his permission to call his big brother nii-chan too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime and Tooru had discussed that matter early. Tooru was the one who had the idea, he said Koushi would love to call Hajime nii-chan too. Hajime found it was cute the loyalty between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Tooru nodded in approval and nudged his friend towards Hajime, Koushi got to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy held Hajime’s dick on the base and looked up at him as he gave his tip soft, lazy kitten licks. Hajime put a hand on his hair, seizing the silk strands between his fingers. Behind Suga, Tooru was kissing and biting his shoulders as his hands were running up and down the boy’s chest, pinching his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covering the tip with his lips, Koushi gave Hajime a good suck while stroking his length, squeezing his thick girth with his both hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Hajime’s hips bucked up involuntarily and he gripped the silver hair tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru stood up to cover his brother’s mouth with his one, what Hajime accepted gladly. While Tooru’s tongue was sliding along Hajime’s in an open kiss, Koushi was bobbing his head further, taking Hajime’s dick into his mouth as he curled his tongue around the shaft, playing with the foreskin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was already too much for Hajime. He didn’t know how he would take care of two boys so eager like them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru kneeled back on the floor, beside his friend. With a wet “pop” Suga released Hajime’s cock that was now glistening with saliva. Taking his turn, Tooru wrapped his lips around his big brother's huge cock, opening his jaw to accommodate him like he was already used to doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tooru was bobbing his head further to deepthroat his brother, Koushi got up to kiss Hajime. The older smiled when their mouths touched and his lips started to slide on each other. Suga swallowed Hajime’s moan when his cockhead was squeezed into his little brother’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime took his time to touch Suga’s body and explore that creamy skin. The teen mewled into his mouth when he grabbed his buttocks, squeezing them into his rough hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nii-chan…” Koushi whined when they pulled apart, one of Hajime’s hands going to his chest and rubbing his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go help Tooru, babe.” the older whispered to him and Koushi nodded, getting on his knees again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru pulled out with a satisfied sigh, his lips sticky with his brother’s precum. Both boys started to mouth on Hajime’s cock, they were taking turns between lapping on his shaft, sucking his tip and swallowing his length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was feeling he could combust any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how two boys so young were so good sucking cock, and they were so synchronized that Hajime knew that that wasn’t the first time they did it together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, boys.” he pulled them away from his cock gentilly “Let nii-chan cum on your pretty faces.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both teens stuck their tongues out, their faces side by side, waiting while Hajime stroked his length. Didn’t take too long for him to come, he was so turned on to have two teenager boys stuffing their mouths with his cock that he needed just a few strokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime came panting hard, his white sticky cum landing on Tooru and Koushi’s cheeks and chins, but mostly on their waiting tongues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited until the older was spent and before they swallowed his cum, both boys clashed their mouths in an open kiss, moaning when their tongues touched. Hajime could see his cum being passed from one mouth to the other, as if they were playing with his cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys pulled apart and were about to lick each other’s face clean, but Hajime stopped them. “No. I want your faces covered with my cum while I fuck you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi looked at his friend with a smik. “He’s nasty. I like him.” Hajime smiled, caressing his silver hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you two jerk each other off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how bossy he’s when he’s turned on.” the older heard his little brother whisper to Suga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys giggled stupidly as they resumed their wet kiss and began to rub their hard cocks together. It was beautiful the way their hands were roaming each other’s slim bodies, how they rubbed their hard and small cocks together while sharing an open and sloppy kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru held Suga’s waist with both hands, trying to rub their cocks better. Koushi wrapped his hands around both dicks, jerking them off as Tooru was mouthing on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And their moans… God, Hajime was already losing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies shaked when both boys came with a lewd moan, painting each other’s belly and chest with cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking amazing…” Hajime hissed, feeling his dick hardening again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys were panting hard, still licking each other’s mouth while riding their orgasms. Now their torsos were covered with cum too and Hajime couldn’t wait to fill their bellies up with his seed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru…” Hajime’s voice was hoarse and his little brother looked at him. He was so fucking beautiful with his flushed face covered with his sticky cum, his lips red and swollen because of the blowjob and rough kisses with Suga. Koushi was the same and the older had to stop himself from stuffing their mouth with his cock again. “I’ll fuck Koushi first, prep him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, nii-chan!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime got up from the couch and sat on an armchair nearby, watching Suga climbing on the couch and getting on his fours, spreading his legs apart and showing his cute ass. From where he was, Hajime had a privileged view of Koushi’s pink, puckered hole when Tooru put his asscheeks apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru didn’t waste time and sank down, starting to eat out Suga. The silver haired boy grabbed the cushions as he moaned loud with his friend’s oral work. Tooru was making purposefully loud sounds while licking, sucking and sticking his tongue into Koushi’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nii-chan…” Suga moaned loudly when Tooru stopped the slurping sounds and started fingerfucking him. “I wanna your cock... your beautiful, huge cock…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Hajime hissed, trying not to jerk off or he would come from just watching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru was shoving two fingers into Suga’s hole now, scoring them as the other boy tried to ride them. “Nii-chan…” Suga cried out when Tooru curled his digits, massaging his prostate “I wanna be wrecked by your fat cock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime couldn’t hold anymore. He stood up and walked back to the couch. “It’s enough, Tooru. I want him tight.” Tooru nodded and Koushi mewled when he felt empty again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru settled down on the couch, in front of Suga, waiting for his big brother to ravage his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want to do that, Koushi?” Hajime asked in a smooth voice, caressing the boy’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that.” the teen breathed out, looking over his shoulder to see the older boy settling behind him on the couch, between his open legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga-chan likes to be fucked like a bitch.” Tooru said, stroking the silver hair gently while Hajime picked up the bottle of lube his brother left on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then…” after smearing his dick with lube, Hajime held the base and positioned his hard, aching cock with Suga’s hole. “Tell me if it’s too much, baby, I’ll stop if you asked me to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi nodded, preparing himself to be stretched by the large cock. If he was really a slut like his little brother, then Hajime knew the boy would take his entire cock and beg to be fucked rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime started to push in, feeling the tight rim giving up as he forced himself inside. When he was halfway in, he grabbed the boy’s waist and resumed to sink down, until he had bottomed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole time Koushi had his jaw dropped. His eyes were shut and wet at how the intense stretch was burning. His hands were holding Tooru’s tightly, almost hurting the other boy. Tooru was soothing him with sweet kisses on his sweaty face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s ok?” Hajime asked his little brother and Tooru nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give him some time… it’s a shock take your cock in for the first time, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older boy chuckled and patted Koushi’s lower back, waiting for the teen to get used to him. Tooru lifted Suga’s chin and gave him a kiss, licking inside his mouth to help his friend with the brutal stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Koushi cried out when their mouth separate “It’s fucking huge!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru chuckled and nodded to his brother “He’s ready nii-chan, destroy this bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime didn’t have to be told twice. He slid out and slammed back in hard, making Suga sob loud. Holding his waist, the older boy started to fuck the teen with short and fast thrusts, making the boy bouncing on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes being spanked.” Tooru told his brother as he pulled his friend into a kiss again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru swallowed Koushi’s first scream when Hajime landed a rough slap on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck… yes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suga had threw his head back, trying to match Hajime’s brutal pace “Nii-chan’s fucking me so good.” the teen screamed again with another slap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime seized his silk hair and made him curved his back more. Hajime kept a rough pace and spanked, letting the boy’s buttocks red and swollen. Suga was crying out at how brutal Hajime was fucking and spanking him, slamming his sweet spot with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen barely noticed when Hajime lifted him, pressing his back on his broad chest and Tooru started to suck his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god… Oh fuck…” Suga had tears running down his face at how much pleasure he was feeling. “Fuck me harder, nii-chan… please… don’t stop… ruin me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a loud bitch, aren’t you?” Hajime hissed, holding his both arms and pulling them back “You shut up just with a fat cock stuffing your mouth, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nii-chan… so good… fuck me like that… it’s so good.” Hajime increased the pace, the slap sounds of his hips hitting the teen’s ass becoming louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t swallow his cum, Tooru.” he warned his little brother when Koushi’s noises became high pitched moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was squeezing him so much he knew neither of them would last too much more. He kept the boy’s arms pinned on his back as he fucking him deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, babe… come for me like the good slut you’re. Fill Tooru’s mouth with your cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud cry, Koushi came hard, shooting his load down Tooru’s throat. The teen’s body was still shaking when Hajime came too, releasing his pleasure deep into the boy with a hoarse grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime and Tooru worked Koushi through his orgasm, both sucking and fucking him until the boy was spent, trembling into Hajime’s arms. Hajime came so much inside him that the teen was feeling his warm cum dribbling out his abused hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru stood up with his cheeks stuffed, full with his friend’s seed, looking at his brother with his eyebrows raised, questioning him silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feed him with his cum.” Tooru smirked with his mouth still full “Open your mouth for him, slut.” Hajime gave the silver haired boy a harsh slap on his sore ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his honey brown eyes half closed, Koushi mewled but obeyed, opening his mouth to Tooru that spat his warm, sticky seed into his mouth. While he was swallowing his own cum, he heard the wet sounds of the other two kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my turn now?” Tooru asked his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime stood up and threw the bottle of lube to Tooru before sitting on the armchair again. “If you wanna ride my cock you’ll have to prep yourself…” he shrugged “Or Koushi, if he’s still alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru pouted. He loved fucking himself on his brother’s rough fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it.” Sugawara said, still a little breathless. Tooru smiled and the two started kissing. Koushi forced the other boy to lay on the couch and settled on top of him, making Tooru open his legs to accommodate between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime felt he was getting addicted to watching the two teens making out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi put Tooru’s legs over his shoulders and didn’t waste time in start to lap at his hole, loosening it for Hajime to fuck him into oblivion. Seizing the silver hair in one hand, Tooru started to ride his friend’s face, his effeminate moans making Hajime’s cock jump to life again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi was sucking at Tooru’s hole as if he wanted to live a bruise there, and Tooru seemed to love it, moaning and lifting his hips to give his friend more access. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime stood up when the silver haired boy was starting fingerfucking his little brother. He stopped besides his brother’s head and when the boy saw him standing there, he immediately opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a well trained bitch, aren’t you?” the older boy stralled his brother’s face and shoved his half-hard cock into his waiting mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the back of Tooru’s head, Hajime started to fuck the teen’s mouth. Tooru’s eyes rolled back when his big brother forced his massive cock through his throat, making him choke desperately and tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking take it, slut.” Hajime hissed, feeling his cock going fully hard as his brother’s throat squeezed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Koushi snickered, shoving three fingers into Tooru's ass. “Oh, he looooves getting his throat abused like this, nii-chan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m very aware of that.” Hajime took his dick out to let his brother breathe a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped Tooru’s face with his huge cock, smearing spit and pre-cum over his face as his little brother was trying to catch some air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s ready nii-chan.” Suga told him and he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime got up and went back to the armchair again. He sat there and called his little brother. As the good bitch he was, Tooru obeyed without question and walked with wobbly legs to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now ride me, slut.” Tooru was sitting on his lap but Hajime stopped him. “No. With you back to me so Koushi can suck your pitiful cock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi giggled stupidly when Tooru pouted again. But he turned his back to Hajime and spread his buttocks with one hand, holding his big brother’s cock with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs were still trembling, so he took time to adjust Hajime’s cockhead on his needy hole. When he did it, he set his feet on the ground and started to lower his body, moaning loud when his hole started to get brutally stretched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was watching his fat cock being swallowed by his little brother’s needy hole. It was always a beautiful sight and he would never get enough of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tooru sank down entirely, feeling his brother bottomed out inside of him, he let out a tired and sobbed moan. Hajime waited a few moments for his brother to get used to him, watching the boy’s back moving rapidly with his fast, heavy breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of patience and thrust his hips up, making the teen yelped. “C’mon, I don’t have all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru put his hands on his brother’s knees to leverage and started to move up and down, fucking himself on his big brother’s montruous cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” the teen cried out with his eyes shut as he picked up a fast pace, hearing his ass slaping Hajime’s hips. “Fuck… your cock is so good, nii-chan…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his little brother’s silk hair, Hajime made him bend his back. The boy moaned loudly when his prostate was hitted. “What’s up with you, bitches, that you never shut the fuck up?” Tooru sobbed with the burning on his scalp, still moving fast and hard on Hajime’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close to them, Suga was watching hungrily the brothers fucking the brains out of each other, waiting for Hajime’s order of to join to them. He always loved to see Tooru bouncing hard on a fat cock, and now that was on his big brother’s cock… God, Koushi never felt so horny in his entire life. He really wished he had a hot big brother to fuck him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pinned Tooru’s arms on his back and Suga’s mouth went dry when Hajime started to thrust his hips up roughly, fucking his little brother. Koushi wanted to feel that fat cock wrecking him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru had his head lolled to the side and his tongue lolling out, feeling completely boneless as his brother fucked him, making him bounce on his lap like a ragdoll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Koushi, c’mere.” Hajime’s hoarse voice sent shivers to the teen’s spine and he obeyed immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, nii-chan?” he stood up in front of them, hearing his friend’s whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on your knees and suck this slut off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver haired boy kneeled without hesitation, eager to please his “brother”. He didn’t need to do much, really. Hajime’s pace was insane and he was practically fucking Suga’s mouth with Tooru’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru’s moans became high pitched, girlish whines at having his pleasure increased. Suga was always so good with a cock in his mouth, and because of that, Tooru didn’t take too long for him to come hard, filling the other’s teens mouth with his cum, almost making Koushi choked at how sudden it was.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah…” Hajime grunted when his cock was squeezed so nicely. “You know you can’t swallow, Suga.” the boy only hummed in response, his mouth stuffed with his friend’s cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime only needed a few more thrusts to cum deep inside his little brother, making him shivered with the spurts of cum gushing inside him. Soon, his seed started to dribble out the abused hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime seized his hair again, forcing his brother to lift his head. “Now open your mouth and drink your cum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru stuck his tongue out and let Koushi spat his cum inside his mouth. After that, the three shared a sloppy kiss, chuckling at how silly it was, but they kept licking each other’s mouth until Hajime separated from them and pulled Koushi on his lap too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys kept making out on Hajime’s lap, sharing wet, careless kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, the three of them went to take a shower. Then the three boys huddled together on Hajime’s bed, cuddling and nuzzling each other, giggling tiredly. They rested a little before another session of wild, crazy sex. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you have nooooo idea how i loved to write this lol </p>
<p>hey guys, do you remember when it's said, i think in chapter two, that tooru lost his virginity with his middle school's coach? well, i was thinking about write this, but i don't WHO would be. i was thinking about ukai (the young one), or another character, or maybe an original character....</p>
<p>anyway, i'll love to know your ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*let's pretend that I haven't been updated for more than 3 months.* Hey guys!!!!!<br/>I'm back from the deads and i'll try to update more often (i know i say it all the time but this time i'll try really hard, pinky promise). <br/>Do you guys remember that last chapter i said i wanted to write 13y/o Tooru losing his virginity with his middle school coach, but i didn't know WHO would be the coach? well, thanks MoonLord for the great suggestion!! <br/>That's it, this chapter it's a flashback. hope you like &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Tooru didn't know what he had done wrong. Well, at least he must have done something wrong or otherwise he would not have been called to the coach's office, right? A little nervous and fidgeting he knocked on Blanco's door, hearing his muffled voice telling to coming in.</p>
<p>"C-coach?" Tooru's voice trembled a little, he had never been there before. "Did you want to see me?" </p>
<p>Jose Blanco lifted his eyes from the papers he was signing, sitting behind the wide desk and smiled to the boy. Tooru felt his anxiety subside a little. His coach didn't seem upset with him. </p>
<p>"Yes, Oikawa-kun. Come in, have a sit." </p>
<p>Nodding, the boy approached the desk and sat in the chair in front of the man. </p>
<p>"Just wait a minute, Oikawa-kun, I'm finishing this bureaucratic bullshit." Tooru nodded again and looked around the room.</p>
<p>Blanco's office was on the third floor and behind the man's desk had a large window overlooking the schoolyard. There was some shelves and cabinets with various trophies and medals that the coach proudly displayed. A sofa that looked comfortable. The room was small and the decor simple, but very cozy and Tooru felt more at ease.</p>
<p>Then he glanced at his coach.</p>
<p>Jose Blanco was focused on his work and Tooru was able to get a good look at him. Tooru was not sure, but he thought the man was around 40 years old, his blond hair was starting to turn gray, and some wrinkles were starting to appear around his caramel eyes, but without a doubt he was still attractive.  </p>
<p>Tooru had a crush on him since the first time he met the man, but not just for his good looks, Blanco reminded him his older brother Hajime, who was kind to him and always took care of Tooru. And Tooru had a big crush on his older brother too. </p>
<p>Realizing that he was caught watching him, Tooru nervously averted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the chair. </p>
<p>"Well, Tooru-kun" the boy couldn't help but felt a shiver at the sound of his given name, his teachers only called him by his last name and he noticed how his name sounded sexy on Blanco's lips. "I called you here because you always show a great will to improve."</p>
<p>Tooru blinked a few times, confused, he was not expecting something like that. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah..." he muttered, hating himself for looking so silly but his coach was still smiling at him. "I wanna be a great player, like my brother." Blanco chuckled softly.</p>
<p>"You always speak so well about your big brother." </p>
<p>Tooru flushed furiously. He was aware of how much he brag about his brother but he couldn't help it, Hajime was his hero.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." the teen bit his lip and pulled at his fingers nervously, avoiding the man's gaze again. </p>
<p>"I have a great opportunity for you improve your skills."</p>
<p>"Do you?" the boy's eyes flashed towards Blanco. "It is a special training or something?" the man chuckled again.</p>
<p>"Sure it is." he spinned his chair to the side and motioned to the boy get up and approach. Tooru did and got around the table and stopped in front of his coach. "Come here, my boy."  he tapped on his thigh and Tooru's breath hitched when he realized Blanco wanted him to sit on his lap.</p>
<p>With his face and ears burning, Tooru did it and settled comfortably on Blanco's lap. The man smiled and circled his arms around the boy's waist, bringing him close to him. </p>
<p>"I have a very special training for you, Tooru, but you have to keep it our secret or the other boys will want too, and you know you're my favorite boy, right?." Tooru tried to supress his smugly smile and nodded.</p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone." </p>
<p>"Good." Blanco brushed a silk strand of his hair to behind his ear and Tooru felt his whole body growing hotter with the touch. "Tell me, Tooru, do you know what sex is?" </p>
<p>Tooru pouted and crossed his arms, ignoring the oddity of the question. </p>
<p>"Of course I do, I'm already 13!" </p>
<p>José Blanco laughed and caressed the boy's hair, his other hand resting on the top of Tooru's thigh.</p>
<p>"Right, right, you're a big boy, my bad." Tooru found himself smiling and leaning on the man's chest. "You already <em>did</em> have sex with someone?" </p>
<p>The boy bit his lip and shook his head. </p>
<p>"Ok and... you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but it's important for me to know since it's for your training... do you like boys?" </p>
<p>The man already knew the answer. He had seen the way Tooru looked at his teammates, especially when they were changing in the locker room, and he also noticed how Tooru looked at him. </p>
<p>Tooru's face reddened even more for Blanco's delight, he had never met a boy so gorgeous and adorable. </p>
<p>"Y-yes... but please, don't tell the team, I don't wanna them get awkward with me."</p>
<p>"Sure, sweetie, I won't tell them. Have you ever done anything sexual with a boy?" </p>
<p>If it was any other person, Tooru would most likely tell them to fuck off but Blanco was making him feel comfortable. </p>
<p>"Well... I-I..." </p>
<p>"It's ok, I won't judge you." Blanco caressed his thigh and Tooru nodded.</p>
<p>"I s-sucked two boys of my class off." </p>
<p>"Uhn..." the man had a hand on the back of Tooru's neck and the other caressing his thigh up and down. Tooru would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying his coach's touch. "Did you liked?" </p>
<p>Tooru nodded again. "Yes, I did but they were mean to me after I made them cum. They called me a disgusting faggot." he pouted and tried to hide how much it affected him. </p>
<p>"I bet they were just pissed at how good you must have sucked them off."</p>
<p>The boy giggled and hooked his arms around his coach's neck as he let the man pulling him closer. He found out Blanco smelled good. </p>
<p>"Say, Tooru..." José put two fingers under the teen's chin, making their faces almost touch each other. Tooru could feel his breath on his face. "Wanna show me how good you sucked them off?" </p>
<p>Tooru's face grew so hot he thought his head might explode. He looked at Blanco's eyes. It was a beautiful color. As beautiful as Hajime's eyes. He bit his lip thoughtfully. His past experience with the boys from his class had not been all bad. Actually he liked the feeling of a cock inside his mouth, making him choke. He had enjoying the way it twitch on his tongue and the taste of the cum. </p>
<p>He licked his lips wondering how his coach's cock would feel inside his mouth, it would be definitely much better than with the boys. </p>
<p>"This... would be part of my... especial training?" the boy lowered his voice, seeing Blanco's pupils get dilated and the man looked down at his mouth, following the movement of his lips. </p>
<p>"I knew you're a smart boy." Blanco maneuvered him on his lap and made the boy straddled his thighs. He ran a hand over the boy's chest and stomach, feeling the rigid lines of muscles that were still building up. The other hand he slid down Tooru's back to his ass, grabbing his buttock. </p>
<p>Tooru bit his lips to try to supress a moan at the feeling of his coach's rough hands on him. It was exactly that way he always fantasized Hajime touching him. </p>
<p>"Every boy who have gone through my special training have become great players." the man said as he massage Tooru's ass and started to thumb at one of his nipples. He noticed how easy the teen was allowing him. </p>
<p>"I want your special training, coach, please." </p>
<p>Blanco was right about Tooru, he was a smart boy. He was still young, but he never failed to notice the way his coach looked at him when he was all sweaty from the practice and his shorts were clinging to his ass and thighs. Or how Blanco didn't seem be able to tear his gaze away from a shirtless Tooru whenever the boy was changing in the locker room. </p>
<p>The thought of a older, hot guy like Blanco be attracted to a brat like him made Tooru's ego bursted. </p>
<p>"You sure, my boy?" the man asked as he trace his thumb over Tooru's bottom lip. The teen opened his mouth and he let two fingers pass through his parted lips, massaging his tongue. "I'll get you wrecked and you won't be able to think anything but the next session of your special training."</p>
<p>Tooru's mouth was stuffed with his coach's thick fingers, saliva running down his chin, so the boy grinded his hips on the hardening he was starting to feel between Blanco's legs. He wrapped his fingers around José's wrist and pushed his fingers further into his mouth. Blanco's cock twitched into his pants at the sight of his favorite boy choking on his fingers. </p>
<p>"Get on your knees, Tooru. Now." the boy didn't need to be told twice. He got up and then kneeled between his coach's open legs.</p>
<p>Blanco unziped his jeans and Tooru eyed eagerly as the man lowered his boxers, freeing his half hard cock. Even without being completely hard, the boy could tell it was <em>big</em>. His guts twisted in anticipation. </p>
<p>His coach spit in his hand and began to stroke his cock lazily, looking at the cute boy kneeling before him. Blanco had already lost count of how many cute boys like Tooru he deflowered. But none of them were as beautiful as Tooru and Blanco had never desired a boy like he desired him. </p>
<p>"You wanted it, Tooru?" he said as he continued stroking his cock. The teen nodded. "Will you be my personal little cockslut?" Blanco thumbed his cockhead catching a drop of precum that was dripping. </p>
<p>The man reached his hand and Tooru opened his mouth to him stuck his thumb into. The boy moaned at the taste of his precum, sucking at his thumb. </p>
<p>"Answer me, Tooru." Blanco pulled his finger out of the boy's mouth and held his chin, making the boy look up at him.</p>
<p>"Yes." Tooru said and licked his lips, trying to get a little more of that delicious, bitter taste. "I want to be your cockslut, coach. Please, teach me how to be a good whore." </p>
<p>Smiling, Blanco grabbed the back of the boy's head and guided him to his hard cock, to speak like that, the boy must have watched a lot of porn. </p>
<p>"You'll be the best cockslut, my boy." without tearing his gaze away from his coach, Tooru smirked and gave Blanco's tip soft, kitten licks, teasing the man. </p>
<p>The boy slid his tongue alongside the shaft, feeling the bulged veins and the hot skin. He nuzzled his coach's cock, humming pleased with the heaviness on his cheeks. He slid down to Blanco's full, heavy balls and put one of them into his mouth, sucking and lapping at it, and doing the same with the other afterwards.</p>
<p>When he had sucked his classmates off Tooru didn't have time to enjoy himself, to enjoy the taste of a cock into his little mouth, the other teens were too impatient. But looking up at Blanco, feeling his rough hand caressing his hair, Tooru could tell the man was letting him take as much time as he needed. </p>
<p>Licking his way back to the head of the cock, the teen lapped and sucked at the length, letting Blanco's dick glistening with saliva. He covered the tip with his lips, flicking his tongue on the slit and feeling the precum on his tongue. Tooru hummed again.</p>
<p>Blanco's eyes were focused on him, his eyelids fluttering everytime the boy lapped his sensitive skin.</p>
<p>"You like it, little slut? The taste of my cock and my precum?" </p>
<p>He nodded, looking at his coach through his half lidded eyes. Tooru licked more precum that was dribbling out the slit, purring softly. The man could clearly see the great cockslut Tooru would be one day. </p>
<p>Tooru rubbed his tongue on the underside of the man's dick, making him hissing through teeth, griping his hair with more force. </p>
<p>"Yes, little bitch, show me how good you make your classmates cum." </p>
<p>Tooru had watch a lot of gay porns and always loved the degrading way the guys in the videos treat each other, and now that he was being treated that way too he couldn't be more happy. He dropped a hand to his crotch and grabbed his aching cock, squeezing it through his thin shorts. </p>
<p>"Are you enjoying suck me off that much?" the man mocked, seeing the boy's hand between his legs. Tooru nodded before stop teasing Blanco's tip and bobbed his head, taking his cock further into his mouth. "Yeahhhh" Blanco moaned when the boy's lips covered his shaft. "Fuck yeah, baby." </p>
<p>Tooru's eyes rolled back in pleasure when the massive cockhead slid down his throat, making him choke a little. Blanco held his head that way, moaning softly as the boy's thorat squeezed his tip. </p>
<p>The man pulled out a litte, letting the boy breath and held his dick, slapping it lightly on Tooru's face, making the boy purr. Tooru took a hold of his cock and wrapped his lips around it again, eager to feel it filling his mouth. </p>
<p>"Such a good boy for your, coach." the man mumbled, seeing Tooru stroking his lenght as he suck his head. "Good whoares are the best players on court, you know." Toory hummed around his coach's cock, feeling his jaw start to ache for having to accommodate the thick girth. But god, it was amazing. Blanco's cock was much longer and thicker than the boys' from his class. </p>
<p>Tooru kept rubbing his dick through his shorts as he bobbed his head up and down on his coach's cock, feeling his hand tightening on his hair. The boy slipped his hand inside his shorts and boxers, wrapping it around his own cock. </p>
<p>Blanco couldn't hold himself anymore and started bucking his hips up, fucking the teen's throat, making the boy gag around his cockhead. Tooru's eyes rolled back when he felt Blanco's tip forcing passage through his throat as he squeeze the head of his dick between his fingers. </p>
<p>"Are you jerking off while suck your coach's cock?" Tooru couldn't even nodded as Blanco fuck his mouth hard. "Such a good bitch for your coach. I'm proud." </p>
<p>Tooru mewled with the praise when his coach pulled out to let him breath. The boy nuzzled the thick cock, smearing spit and precum on his face as he stroke his own dick. Blanco felt his cock twitch at the sight of the boy's swollen lips and pink cheeks, his hand moving fast inside his shorts. </p>
<p>"Cam I cum, coach?" the teen asked quietly, giving soft licks on the head of his cock. </p>
<p>"Uhn? Now? Can't you even wait to come on my cock?" Tooru whined pitfully, his hips jerking off as if he was trying to control his orgasm. "Fine." the man giving in, pushing his dick inside Tooru's mouth again. "Be a good slut and come for me." </p>
<p>Tooru bobbed his head eagerly, trying to fit as much cock as he could into his little mouth and wrapping the rest with his free hand. He moaned on Blanco's dick when he came into his shorts, his body convulsing a little and Blanco grabbed his hair with two hands to steady the boy. </p>
<p>"Fuck yeah... so good, little slut." Blanco hissed, fucking the boy's mouth rougher. Tooru pulled his hand out of his short and the man saw the fabric damp with his cum. "Take it, whore." the man said through gritted teeth, the obscene sounds of the boy gagging on his cock and the way his lips stretched over his thick shaft made his balls tense up. </p>
<p>Blanco pulled out just a moment before cum with a hoarse moan and white strips splashing on the boy's face, his cum landing on his cheeks and chin, but mostly inside Tooru's open waiting mouth. </p>
<p>"Fuuuuck..." the man hissed, slapping Tooru's face with his cock lightly. The boy smiled and hummed happily, his eyes half lidded looking with adoration to his coach. "Did you like suck my cock?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Tooru whispered with a husky voice due his sore throat. He licked the sticky cum on his lips.</p>
<p>"Was it better than with your classmates?" Tooru giggled and stood up, sitting on his coach's lap again. </p>
<p>"So much better." the teen wrapped his arms around his neck. "You'll fuck me now, coach?"</p>
<p>"Are you that eager to have your virgin ass fucked?" </p>
<p>"Yes!" the teen answered fast and the man smiled. </p>
<p>"Take off your clothes then." </p>
<p>Tooru knew he has a nice body, knew that his cute ass and slim waist always got some attention. So he put on a little show while slid off of his clothes, loving the way his coach licked his lips and his pupils dilated. </p>
<p>"So beautiful." he grunted when Tooru was fully naked. "So fucking beautiful, baby boy." Tooru flushed with the compliment, wondering if Hajime would find him beautiful too. </p>
<p>Blanco stripped himself too and spinned his chair, facing his desk again and motioned to the boy to sit on his lap again. Tooru did, sitting with his back to the man, straddling his thighs. The boy leaned on his elbows on the desk and looked over his shoulder to his coach. </p>
<p>Blanco caressed his thighs and ass, humming to himself. He spread Tooru's buttocks apart and Tooru mewled when felt the man thumbing his hole. Blanco smiled seeing that pink, puckered hole clenching just with the touch of his thumb. </p>
<p>"Do you finger yourself?" he asked and the boy nodded weakly before muttered an 'yes'. "How often?" Blanco pushed his index finger a little forward into his hole and Tooru's breath hitch. </p>
<p>"E-everyday..." the man snorted and gave him a slap that make him bounce and yelp. </p>
<p>"Slut." Blanco muttered before reach his hand to one of his drawers and open it to grab a bottle of lube. "Do you have any toys to play with yourself?"</p>
<p>"Just one. I'm afraid my parents will find it."</p>
<p>"They won't accept a slut as son?" Tooru giggled when he felt cold and lubed up fingers fonding his hole. </p>
<p>"I don't think so." he spread his legs wider and arched his back the way he always see the guys doing in porn videos. Blanco must have liked that, because he gave the boy another harsh slap. Tooru moaned, loving the sting on his ass. </p>
<p>The boy was so happy. He couldn't believe he was about to lose his virginity with a hot guy. Too bad wasn't his big brother but at least he could prepare himself for Hajime. </p>
<p>Blanco started pushing a finger into the tight hole and smiled when didn't found much resistance, wondering if the teen had fingered himself recently. He buried his finger until the knuckle, feeling the boy's walls squeezing it nicely. </p>
<p>Tooru covered his mouth with a hand to stop himself from moaning so loud, but Blanco shook his head and gave the boy another slap. </p>
<p>"Don't need be quiet, it's just us on this floor, slut. Be loud for me, I love noisy whores." Tooru nodded and pulled his hand out from his mouth, moaning when his coach began to fingerfucking him. </p>
<p>"Yes. That's it. Let me know how much you're enjoying it." the man said as he pushed a second finger in, looking for the boy's prostate and Tooru threw his head back, groaning when his good spot was pressed. </p>
<p>Tooru realized that two of Blanco's fingers were like three of his own and he couldn't help but wondered how his thick cock would feel inside him. He was a little afraid but also excited. He rocked his hips back when his coach started to fuck him with two fingers, scissoring them inside his warm hole. He looked over his shoulder to his coach, biting his lips and curving his back.</p>
<p>"Coach... feels so good." the boy yelped in surprise when the man landed a rough slap on his already aching cheek ass. </p>
<p>"When we are having sex you'll call me 'sir', do you get it?" another slap and the boy whimpered.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." </p>
<p>"Good." Blanco shoved a third finger into the boy and Tooru mewled, rocking his hips harder on his coach's hand. "Are you enjoying it, slut? Can't wait to have my cock inside you, can you?" </p>
<p>"Yes, sir- I want your cock... please..." Tooru whined, now leaning on his hands as he fuck himself on Blanco's fingers that were curved to stroke the boy's prostate. </p>
<p>"Fucking beautiful riding my fingers." the man said and reached a hand to wrap around the boy's half hard cock, stroking it and making Tooru's hips jolt. </p>
<p>"Ah sir- yes... so good." the teen cried out when Blanco squeezed the head of his cock. He was feeling his cock going fully hard again, another orgasm building up inside him. </p>
<p>He was fucking himself on Blanco's fingers harder now, desperately seeking his second relief. And just when he felt his balls tensing up again everything stop.</p>
<p>"W-wha..." he looked at his coach when his hole gone empt and the hand around his cock disappear. Blanco chuckled seeing the slutty hole clenching hard around nothing. </p>
<p>"Move to the couch, whore, I'll fuck your slut ass threre." </p>
<p>Tooru nodded and, on wobbly legs walked to the couch. He kneeled on the couch, spreading his legs and rested his elbows on the backrest. </p>
<p>"Like that, sir?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could manage, looking over his shoulder and seeing his coach walking to him as stroking his hard cock. </p>
<p>"Yes, baby." Tooru purred when felt Blanco's rough hands caressing his naked skin. The man hummed to himself how soft Tooru's skin was. "I'll fuck you without condom, fill up this slutty hole with my cum." he said as he spread the boy's ass and aligned the head of his cock on the gaping hole. </p>
<p>"Yes, sir... please fill my ass- ah!" the boy's voice faltered when the man started to push his cock inside the boy.</p>
<p>Tooru's eyes instantly filled with tears when he felt the brutal stretch. He gripped the backrest hard and moaned loud as Blanco's cock opened it's way inside him. Tooru could feel his insides rearranging to take the fat cock and hot tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the cum that was drying. </p>
<p>"That's it, baby, you're doing so good." Blanco muttered, holding the boy's waist and looking to the boy's hole swallowing his thick cock. </p>
<p>Tooru let out a shuddered breath when Blanco bottomed out. Blanco waited, caressing the boy's sides, trying not to fuck the teen senseless as his walls squezeed him. </p>
<p>"Let me know when you're ready." his coach said to him and Tooru nodded, taking a deep breath and letting himself relax into the man's touch. </p>
<p>The moment Tooru saw his coach's cock he knew he would have a hard time to take the entire thing, but that didn't stop him from feel thrilled and now he was proud of himself for be a good slut and endure the burn of the stretch. When the pain gave way to a slight burning, the boy could enjoy the fact that <em>finally</em> he had a fat cock buried deep inside him, enjoy the way the veins rubbed nicely against his walls and how he could feel the head of the cock poking his stomach. </p>
<p>"Ah sir..." he moaned, rocking his hips slightly, moaning again at the feeling of the cock moving inside him. "F-fuck me, please." </p>
<p>"Such a polite slut." the man grunted, gripping the boy's hips with force, without care if would be bruised. Tooru couldn't care less either. "Taking my cock <em>so good</em>." </p>
<p>Blanco pulled out until just the tip was inside te boy relishing and grunting loud at the way his tight ring crontract on his head. He pushed inside again, feeling Tooru's body trying to kick him out. "Shit, baby... so tight." </p>
<p>Tooru's knuckles were white for gripping the back of the couch, his eyes shut and back curved to his coach. The feeling was so much differente from the toys and fingers he was used to. It was so much better. The pain wasn't bothering him anymore, not when the man behind him was thrusting in and out, making his body bounce over the couch and filling the room with wet and obscene sounds. </p>
<p>Tooru found himself moaning loud, but not as loud as the slap sounds of Blanco's hips hitting his ass. He was desperate to cum and tryied do reach his leaking cock that was swaying between his legs, but Blanco let go of his waist and grabbed his both arms, pulling them back and holding them on his back. </p>
<p>"Not this time, little slut. You'll come untouched for me." Tooru whined pushing his hips back to try to match his coach's pace. </p>
<p>Blanco was slamming hard into him, hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust. He leaned forward to mouth at the back of the pale neck, making the boy shudder beneath him. </p>
<p>"Are you enjoying have this slutty ass stuffed with cock?" Blanco asked as he flicked his tongue on the boy's ear. </p>
<p>"Ye-fuck! Yes, sir!" the teen cried out, digging his nails into his palms. "Harder, sir-please!" </p>
<p>"Uh? This isn't enough for you?" Blanco kept holding the boy's wrists with one hand and with the other he landed a harsh slap on Tooru's sore ass. "Greedy bitch." </p>
<p>Tooru keened when the pace increased and his wrists were pulled back with more force, making his spine bending almost painfully, but all he could feel was his prostate being crushed merciless by the fat cock. </p>
<p>"Like that, whore?" the man used his free hand to pinch the boy's nipples and Tooru whined pitifully. "You wanna practice tomorrow with my fat cock imprinted in this loose hole?" </p>
<p>"Yes-<em>yes</em>!" Tooru's cock leaked more precum at the thought of how sore he would be in the next day. </p>
<p>"Maybe I could fuck you tomorrow in front of your teammates, let them know what a whore you're." the boy choked on a moan, his leaking cock aching to be touched, he was so close but he had never cum without touching it. </p>
<p>"What about all of them fuck this slutty hole too, let this pussy gaping and pouring everyone's cum? Let you covered in cum like the useless bitch you are?" </p>
<p>"Oh, coach... I'm s-so close-ah!" the boy sobbed with another slap on his ass.</p>
<p>"It's sir, dumb bitch." Blanco groaned in his ear and the boy's eyes rolled back, his mouth going slack at how hard the man was fucking him. </p>
<p>"Sir... ah-sir! So <em>good</em>!" </p>
<p>"C'mon, cum for me. Be a good slut and come untouched for me." </p>
<p>Tooru's head was dizzy from so much pleasure. The way his coach's fat cock was spliting him open, the dirty talk and the slight burn in his inside, everything was making the boy loosing his mind and he could feel the pleasure growing up fast inside him. </p>
<p>The boy's cry was loud when he came, painting the back of the couch with his load. His body went limp and if wasn't by the man holding him tight he would have fall on the couch. </p>
<p>"That's it bitch, tighten this slutty hole around my cock." the man groaned, his thrusts becoming erratics.</p>
<p>Tooru mewled quietly, loving the way his body was being used like a fuck toy and loved even more when he heard a hoarse moan coming from his coach and his load being released inside him. The feeling of warm cum flooding his insides was almost as good as his own orgasm. </p>
<p>The man thrusted a few more times until his cock softened and then pulled out. Tooru finally could fall on the couch, whining with the soreness on his body but feeling happier than ever. He felt a rough hand pating his damp hair and opened his eyes to see his coach smiling at him. </p>
<p>"You did so great, baby boy." </p>
<p>"I was a good slut, coach?" Blanco chuckled.</p>
<p>"You were the best slut." </p>
<hr/>
<p>They soon fell into a routine of having sex every day after practice. Some times they were so impatient that they couldn't wait to get to Blanco's office and, after everyone had left, they ended fucking in the locker room, Tooru always ended up a cum covered mess.</p>
<p>But one day Blanco took the boy to his apartment, saying that he had some friends who wanted to have a taste of his amazing pussy and the boy couldn't hold his excitement. It wasn't that he was dissatisfied with his coach, but he wanted <em>more</em>. </p>
<p>At that night, they met with Blanco's friends, two sturdy guys who seemed to be same age as Blanco. That night, for the first time, Tooru was fucked by two cocks at the same time while sucked another. The three man spent all night passing the boy between them as if Tooru wasn't more than a fuck toy. </p>
<p>Tooru <em>loved</em> it and begged his coach for it again.</p>
<p>Almost every night after that one Tooru ended up in Blanco's apartment being fucked by three, sometimes four men, like the good slut he was. </p>
<p>The boy had just turned fourteen when José Blanco returned to Argentina. At the beginning he felt a little lonely, until he find out the college parties and started to sneak into them where no one has ever asked his age or documents and there was a lot of hot guys willing to fuck a cute cockslut like him. It was Tooru's paradise. </p>
<p>It was at one of these parties he met Sugawara Koushi and both boys got along instantly, two little whores who loved cock more than anything. </p>
<p>Until he managed to make his brother no longer see him as a child, Tooru would have fun with other people.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys i had planned to give this fic a proper end AND THEN start to write the requests, but you know what? fuck the proper end, i'll just keep taking your requests lol </p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed how little virgin Tooru turned into the cockslut he is now yay <br/>this week i'll try to update Haikyuu hybrids (and emphasis on the "try" cuz i'm having a terrible author's block</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How you probably had read on tags, will be just shameless smut every chapter from now on, so if you have any kink/position/situation you would like read them fucking, tell me and I'll try to make it hapen ;p<br/>Kudos and comments are apreciate &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>